


Young & Dumb

by BlushingPeach



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Charmie, Charmie is endgame, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Mpreg Timmy, Unplanned Pregnancy, this didn’t happen, total fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingPeach/pseuds/BlushingPeach
Summary: Timothée and Armie have been sleeping together casually for awhile behind Armies wife’s back. When Armie decides he wants more and decides to leave his wife for Timothée, the younger decides he doesn’t want to continue seeing him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story is set earlier this year near the end of March. Armie doesn’t have kids (I don’t like writing real kids) and he is married to Elizabeth but she’s not really going to be a character because I don’t want to make her out to be a bad person or anything, I want this to be focused on Timmy, Armie, and Nick. So she may be mentioned but she probably won’t make an appearance.

"No." 

The room became silent as Timothée turned to look at his older lover with a shocked expression. 

"No?" He asked with furrowed brows. 

"We're not just going to end this," Armie replied making Timothée sigh. 

The younger of the two smoothed his hand down his face and let out a breath before doing a turn on his heels. 

"You can't just say no Armie, I'm done with this, we can't do it anymore," Timothée muttered and averted eye contact with Armie who was giving him a look that resembled a kicked puppy. 

"I don't want to stop," he whispered and folded his arms over his chest. 

Timmy laughed bitterly. "Go home to your wife, this was just a summer thing." 

Armie scoffed, "Don't fucking say that, I know you don't mean it." 

"Yes I do," Timmy said and picked up his jacket from where it had been carelessly tossed onto a chair in the corner of the room. 

"I'm going home, and you're going to get the next flight out to Los Angeles," the younger man said and finally looked at Armie. 

Armie was still standing with tense posture, arms folded over his chest and his lips pulled into a tight line. 

"I love you man, like a friend," Timmy gave him a quick smile. 

"Friends don't fuck," Armie muttered. 

"Don't complicate it," Timmy said and came to stand awkwardly in front of the tall man. 

He stared at his perfect bone structure for an awkwardly long minute before dragging the taller man into a quick hug. 

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Timmy said before pulling away, not allowing Armie to actually hug him back. 

"I doubt that," Armie said and looked away from Timothée, instead finding a stain on the wall to focus on. 

Timmy rolled his eyes. "I promise that ending this now is the best for both of us, no one knows and that's how it needs to stay." 

"What if I want them to know?" Armie challenged him. 

Timmy held his breath and turned away from him. He began to walk towards the door but was held back by a firm grip on his bicep. 

"What if I want them to know?" Armie repeated more sternly this time. 

Timmy licked his lips and tried to focus on anything but the heat of Armies large hand sinking through his thin shirt and warming his skin. He loved Armies hands, he could stare at them and hold them for hours. 

"They can't," he said once he had finally found his voice. 

"Baby come on, I don't want you to go," Armie whispered and pulled the smaller man back against his chest. 

His lips pressed against the collar of Timothée's shirt as one of his hands pressed against his abdomen tracing the muscles there. 

"I love you," Armie said making Timothée try to squirm out of his grasp. 

"Don't," he choked out and slapped Armies hand away from him as he stepped back. 

"I love you," Armie repeated making Timmy shake his head. 

"Stop saying that, you know I hate it when you say that," Timmy flushed and pushed his hair out of his face. 

"I say it because I mean it," Armie muttered and stepped towards him. 

"No you don't," Timmy laughed humorlessly and shook his head at the older man. 

Armie moved in quick and lifted Timothée up, wrapping his legs around his abdomen and slamming him against the wall. Timothée gasped and on reflex locked his feet at the ankles so he wouldn't fall. 

"Don't," Timmy whispered as Armie leaned in to kiss him. 

He tilted his head and Armies lips landed on his cheek. Armies hand came up and moved his chin firmly but gently so that he was looking him in the eye. This time when he leaned in he was met with soft lips that hadn't been on his in hours. 

Timmy let Armie kiss him and when he was done Armie let his forehead fall against the younger mans neck. 

"I have to go, I'm gonna be late to meet my mom," Timmy mumbled as he was dropped to his feet. 

"Text me later?" Armie asked as he watched Timmy's curls bounce towards the door of the small hotel room.

Timmy glanced back at him over his shoulder and gave him a nod. "Sure." 

They both knew he had no intention of contacting him for awhile but Armie let himself become hopeful. 

The door shut with a resounding click and Armie let out a sigh. He fell back on the messed up bed that still smelt of both of them and closed his eyes.

•••••

Timmy stuffed his hands into his jean pockets after pulling up his hood. It was early spring and the weather still hadn't gotten nicer. Snow smacked against his face as he hunched his shoulders inward trying to conserve some heat through his jacket. 

He thought back to Armie and him the night before. Armie had held him softly and kissed him gently like he was a precious treasure of some sort. The older man was just in a bad place in his marriage and was looking for an escape. Timmy was young and exciting, that was all it was. Surprisingly, Timmy was fine with their arrangement. He liked having a warm body to lay with every once and awhile. 

Their argument had started because Timmy began noticing that Armie was catching feelings. Timmy didn't want a relationship, he just wanted to have some fun. He knew it was time to stop what they were doing, Armie did have a wife after all. 

The wind began picking up as he continued to walk down the crowded streets. He kept his eyes downcast on his shoes. They were expensive and he felt uncomfortable wearing them. His manager had insisted that he should start dressing the part of an Oscar nominee. Timothée wasn't really on board with wearing shoes that cost the same as a small apartments rent every month. A lot of things had changed since the Oscars. People noticed him on the streets, people had fan pages for him and were excited every time he liked a new photo on Instagram. So far it hadn't been that bad, he was hoping everyone would stay nice and unproblematic. 

He pushed open the door to a breakfast spot he had been going to with his mom since he was a kid. His eyes lifted and searched the room for a familiar face. He saw her sitting in a booth towards the back. He walked over and stood next to her table, her eyes never leaving her menu. 

"Is this seat taken?" He asked causing her eyes to drift away from the menu and land on him. 

"Where have you been?" She asked immediately. 

"Just because I've been staying with you and dad doesn't mean I'm a teenager again," he replied and sat down across from her. 

His mother narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, "don't be rude, if you're staying with us we deserve a text message telling us you won't be home," she sighed. 

"That's all I ask of you," she continued before lifting her coffee cup up to her lips. 

Timmy nodded and leaned back in his seat. "I was with a friend." 

His mothers eyes blinked at him and she slowly sat her coffee cup down. 

"Like a friend friend or a lady friend?" She asked looking a little giddy at the prospect of her son sharing his love life with her. 

Timmy's lips quirked up and he quickly lifted his menu up so that it was covering his face. 

"A friend." 

"A guy friend," he said as he stared at his options.

"Ah," his mother sang as she stirred more sugar into her coffee cup. 

"I hope you're being careful," she mumbled causing Timothée to drop his menu and crinkle his nose at her. 

With cheeks burning he mumbled, "I am not talking about this with you." 

"I just want my baby safe that's all," she shrugged nonchalantly. 

"I'm twenty-two not sixteen, I've had partners before," he told her with a roll of his eyes. 

"Well you haven't had the status you do now so I just want to make sure you're being treated right," she retorted and picked up her menu again. 

Timmy pulled his lips in and lifted his menu as well. If only his mom knew that he was the one who was breaking hearts.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie leaves his wife Timmy struggles with his new found fame.

When Timothée had read the news stories claiming that Armie and his wife were separating he hadn't initially believed it. Armie had told him that he wanted to leave her but Timmy figured it was all talk. However, when he had received a call from the man himself he couldn't help but get angry. 

It was snowing again and Timmy had been sitting by the window in his parents house nursing a cup of tea. His phone had begun ringing causing his parents eyes to leave the books they were reading and land on him. Timothée pulled his phone out of his pocket and sighed at the name on the caller ID. It was Armie, and as much as he loved the guy, he didn't know how to give Timothée the space he needed. 

He stood up and sat his cup on the coffee table, his dad immediately reaching over and placing a coaster under it. Timmy rolled his eyes fondly before climbing the stairs and going to his bedroom. He took a deep breath before pressing answer. 

"Hey," he answered as he leaned against his closed door. 

"It would be stupid of me to assume you haven't read any celebrity news lately right?" The older man said quickly. 

Timmy let out a chuckle, "I saw the headlines about you yes." 

"They're true," Armie said causing Timmy to choke on his own spit. 

"What?" Timmy asked hoping he'd heard the other man wrong. 

"We're separated," Armie repeated himself. 

Timmy's mind was reeling at the news as he began to pace the small space of his bedroom. 

"Please tell me you didn't leave her for me," he practically begged as his thumb nail found its way into his mouth. 

Armie paused making Timmy's heart pound harder. 

"Armie please, please tell me you didn't leave her for me," he mumbled again closing his eyes hoping the man wasn't that stupid. 

"I love you," Armie said with a conviction that scared Timothée. 

Timmy sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He licked his lips and tried to think of something to say but he couldn't think of anything. 

"No you don't, come on we just slept together a few times, you can't love me you've never even went on a date with me or—or stayed at my apartment," he said with a shaking voice. 

"I love you, I don't understand why you don't believe me," Armie muttered. 

"Armie, I'm twenty-two why the hell would you think I'd want you to leave your wife for me?" He took a breath before continuing, "I don't want to fucking settle down I want to have fun while I'm young." 

"It wasn't just for you, we weren't happy," he muttered sounding angry.

"Look, I love you but not like how you want me to right now okay? I'm not saying I'm not attracted to you or I'm not happy when I'm with you, I'm just saying I don't want a boyfriend." 

"Well I'll be here waiting when you are ready," Armie told him making Timmy smile a little. 

"I know you will, I'll see you in two weeks," Timothée said as he settled on the edge of his bed. 

"Why?" 

"I have to be in California for some talk shows and photo shoots, Abel wants me to come to Coachella," Timmy sighed expecting the lecture that was sure to follow after he mentioned his new friend. 

"Timmy Abel hangs out with a bad crowd," Armie lectured. 

"I can handle myself." 

"I know you can I just want you to be careful, don't be taking drugs and shit," Armie said sternly. 

"Says the guy who was arrested for pot," Timmy laughed and rolled his eyes at the protectiveness of the older man. 

"I'm serious Tim just be careful with those guys, hanging with their crowd is going to get you more unwanted attention." 

"I haven't gotten much unwanted attention since the Oscars surprisingly so I think I'm fine, look I gotta go I'll see you when I get to California," Timmy said wanting to hang up and not endure more lecturing. 

"Yeah okay, I'll see you then," Armie said before hanging up. 

Timothée fell back on his bed and let his gaze wander out the window where snow was still falling softly. He tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Armie Fucking Hammer had left his wife for him. Thousands of people would want to be in his place and he just wanted the older man to snap out of it.

••••

The anonymity that Timothée has grown accustomed to slowly began to disappear. At first it was just more paparazzi and fans following him around the streets of New York City. Girls were excited to see him and began documenting his every move on instagram. He didn’t mind, he thought it was sweet and flattering. What he didn’t find flattering was all of the rumors that were spread about him constantly. If he was at a party and happened to stand near a girl she would tell everyone they made out and then the next day it was all over social media. 

He didn’t like the comments he got on social media and in interviews about his promiscuity. It was frustrating because he wasn’t promiscuous at all. The more rumors that were created the less he wanted to leave his parents house. It was uncomfortable to be seen with anyone in public because the rumors would spread that he was sleeping with them. He getting called a playboy and a a fuck boy and he hated the new image that had been placed upon him. 

He never understood what it was like before to have everyone know your name and face. It was hard and he could feel himself cracking under the pressure. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come to dinner with us?” His mother asked, peeking her head into his bedroom. 

Timmy turned towards her and nodded, “you’ll have more fun without me.” 

His mother frowned and leaned against his door frame. “Is it that bad when you go out?” 

“Yeah, I just don’t want cameras in my face tonight, I’ll be fine here,” he gave her a smile. 

“I hope it isn’t worse when you head out to California,” she sighed. 

“I think it’ll be better there, and I’ll have Armie and Abel with me,” he mumbled. 

“Well do you want me to bring you some food home?” 

Timmy shook his head no again and pulled his blanket up higher to his chin. 

His mother frowned before shutting his door. Timmy wanted to laugh at himself. At twenty two he had his own apartment but he was too afraid to sleep there alone. It was too big and nice, he missed his shoe box that he shared with his roommates. 

He sighed and reached under his bed pulling out a bottle of whisky his sister had given him as a gift after the Oscars. He sat up and unscrewed the lid before taking a swig. His anxiety levels had been high and he knew he wouldn’t be getting any sleep without a little self medication. 

In one week he’d be in California surrounded by familiarity and he was really hoping it would make him feel better about his new found fame. Something told him it wouldn’t but he was trying to be optimistic for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap was a bit slow it’s gonna pick up once he gets to California! Are enjoying it so far? Leave me a comment and let me know❤️ Chapters will get longer!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy goes to LA, rumors get spread!

Timothée didn't call Armie as soon as his plane landed, he called Abel. The twenty-eight year old had taken Timmy under his wing and Timmy was excited to have a friend who could relate to what he was going through. It wasn't as if Armie couldn't relate to him, he just didn't want the other man to think that he used him as a security blanket. 

Timothée's phone vibrated against his thigh pulling him out of his thoughts. He pulled it out and balanced his water bottle between his thighs. 

You know my guest room is open anytime you want it right?-A

Timothée sighed and let his fingers move across the screen of his phone. 

I know I'll probably take you up on the offer soon, Abel is throwing another party :p  
-T

He scanned the interior of Abel's large house and took another sip from his water bottle. Bodies were everywhere pushing up on each other and moving to loud music. The smell of beer and other alcohol was wafting through the house tickling Timothée's nose as he watched more and more people arrive. 

He was sat on a couch with his favorite hat pulled down as far as he could while keeping it on his head. No one had really paid him any attention thankfully, but he knew he couldn't just sit in the corner for the duration of the party. His phone vibrated again with another message. 

Idk why you’re hanging out with his crowd you’re gonna end up doing something stupid -A

Don’t lecture me like I’m a kid-T

Timmy tucked his phone back into his wallet and looked up, locking eyes with someone from across the room. She was dark haired and was smiling his way. He gave her a shy smile and wished he kept his phone out to look busy. 

"You look like you could use a beer," a voice called out from in front of him. 

He looked up to see the girl from across the room standing in front of him. She was holding out a beer and grinning. He looked at the beer, if he was in the company of people he knew they'd know he hated beer. He took it anyways and unscrewed the lid. 

"Thanks," He said with a nod of the head. 

"My friend wanted to come talk to you but he's shy," she said over the thump of the bass. 

He took in her features attempting to recognize who she was but he couldn't. She was most likely some rich trust fund baby or a groupie of Abel's. His eyes settled on hers again and she turned and pointed to a tall guy leaning against a wall. 

Timmy smiled and sent the guy an awkward wave. "Am I intimidating or something?" 

The girl laughed and shrugged, "you're attractive, so yes just a bit intimidating." 

Timothée felt his neck heat up with a blush and took a drink of his beer. 

"Wanna dance with us?" She asked hopefully. 

Timmy bit his lip and decided that having some fun would be a good stress reliever. He downed the rest of his beer before standing. 

"Yeah sure," he said and followed her into the crowd. 

Hours later they were still dancing, drinking, and smoking a joint that the tall guy had brought with him. Timmy never got their names but he didn't mind, he was finally relaxing. 

The girl was dancing behind Timothée and laughing as the man stood in front of him. All of a sudden the man took Timothée's face in his hands and pressed his lips against his. Timmy pulled back but not before the flash of the girls phone going off. 

He stumbled away and wiped his mouth off, feeling more drunk than he thought he had been. The girl was holding her phone triumphantly and the guy was smirking. 

"Did you take a picture?" He asked already knowing the answer. 

"It's not a big deal, you're famous," she said and tucked her phone into her pocket. 

Timmy frowned, "it is a big deal can you please delete it?" 

"No way," she replied with a shake of her head. 

"If you wanted a picture you could have just asked," He said angrily. 

"Hey don't be an asshole to a fan," she retorted. 

"I'm not being an asshole I just want you to delete the picture," he repeated himself and looked back at the guy who had kissed him against his will. 

"Please delete the picture," he said, words directed towards the man this time. 

"Just relax man it's just a photo no one's gonna see it," the guy shrugged and moved towards Timothée. He leaned in again and this time Timmy stepped back and held out his hand. 

"Whatever keep it," he said before turning and leaving the room. 

He made his way up the stairs, stumbling and cursing the whole time. He finally made it to the room Abel said he could stay in and opened the door. A couple was on the bed making out heavily, they looked up when he entered. 

"Can you guys go find a new room please?" He asked earning an eye roll from the guy. 

The couple left making remarks under their breath and Timmy locked the door as soon as they were out. He sighed and fell back on the messed up bed. He had figured that adults wouldn't still act like teenagers but apparently he was wrong. Most of the people in attendance were older than him but still acting like they were sixteen at a high school party. 

He came to the conclusion that one, he missed New York, two he should have taken up Armie on his offer to stay at his place, and three he should have never danced with the people who took the picture that was sure to be all over the internet by morning. 

•••••

Morning came fast and Timothée's head was pounding with a hangover from all the beer he had consumed the night before. He sat up in bed and looked down at himself. He was still wearing the same clothes he had been the night before and he smelt like beer and weed. He scrunched his nose up at himself and rubbed his eyes. 

"Ah fuck," he muttered when he recalled the photo of him making out with the guy from the night before. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a deep breath before turning the screen on. He had a few missed calls from his manager and texts from his mom. Armie had also texted him most likely after seeing him making out with some guy. 

He went to his texts from his mom first. They were mainly just her worrying about him and asking him if he was enjoying California so far. The last few however, were her asking if he had a good night last night and he knew it was her way of asking what was up with the picture. 

He groaned and pressed his face against his pillow. He knew the couple wasn't going to delete the picture for him and he expected it to end up on twitter and Instagram but it still sucked that he was right. He moved onto Armies texts and cringed when he saw that Armie had texted him the photo. 

He looked wrecked, skin pale and eyes glassy as the guy practically shoved his tongue down his throat. To the viewer who had no idea what was happening when the photo was taken, it looked like Timmy's hands were gripping the mans shoulders to pull him closer while the mans hands were gripping Timothée's curls. Timmy knew that his eyes weren't glazed over in lust but in a mix of weed and shock as he pushed the man away. 

"I look like I'm enjoying it and high as fuck, great." 

He scrolled down to Armies messages and held his breath. 

Looks like you had a busy night. -A

Some shits circulating twitter, not only the picture of you practically fucking that guy but some girl is saying what an asshole you were last night -A

There's a rumor going around about you having chlamydia... what the fuck did you do last night?? -A

The longer Timothée read the messages the more he just wanted to dig a hole and fall in it. Just one photo had already fueled a multitude of rumors, great. 

He didn't respond to the messages and instead got out of bed and changed his clothes. 

He left the bedroom, still feeling his hangover and made his way down the stairs. The house was completely spotless and didn't smell of weed and alcohol anymore. The wonders of being rich Timmy supposed. He looked around for Abel for a few minutes and when he couldn't find him he decided he'd just text him that he left. 

He walked away from the property and decided it would be best to call an Uber to pick him up. He missed being able to walk the streets of New York already. He decided that he would just head to Armies house since the invitation had been open to him. He figured it would make sense to talk to the man in person about the night before. 

The ride to Armies house was quiet and awkward. He had always hated riding in taxis and Uber's. When he arrived he stepped out of the car and raised his eyebrows at the amount of cars outside of Armies house. He really wasn't in the mood to be around people especially after the night he had.

He walked up to the door regardless and nervously knocked. He stepped back and stuffed his hands into his pockets and waited for it to open. An unfamiliar face appeared in the doorway as the door opened. They smiled and stepped back to let him enter. They didn't say much else before they were joining a conversation and leaving Timmy alone in the front of the house. 

He made his way through the familiar house trying to find Armie without being bothered by the people at the gathering. His eyes caught the tall man across the room talking and their eyes connected. 

Armie looked confused for a minute before his eyebrow cocked upwards in recognition. He excused himself from their conversation and made his way to Timothée. 

"Hey I didn't know you were coming over," he said making Timmy shrug. 

"I wanted to talk, I should have called I didn't know you were having people over," Timmy said and cleared his throat awkwardly. 

Armie shrugged, "just a dinner for some of my cast mates from a project I'm wrapping up." 

"About last night—

Armie cleared his throat interrupting Timmy, "I told you to be careful Tim, what the hell were you doing?" 

"I was just at a party-

"And were you high? Come on man you can't just get high in public like that," Armie muttered. 

"I wasn't in public I was at a private house party, and I only took a few hits of the stupid joint, I was just dancing I didn't ask to be forcefully kissed," Timmy muttered angrily. 

"I know you say you didn't ask for it but come on man you knew it was a bad idea to go, people are waiting to see you fuck up and the picture and the rumors that were started last night don't look good." 

"I never signed up to 'look good' for the media I just wanted to act, and now everyone's telling me I have to act 24/7 how the media wants me to it's exhausting," he sighed and rubbed his temples. 

"I know it sucks but you'll learn how to live with it," Armie said and squeezed his shoulder. 

"I missed you, I miss New York," the older man said sincerely. 

"Me too," Timmy nodded. 

"No one here will try to get pictures or anything so just relax and get something to eat you look too skinny," he joked. 

Timmy smiled and bumped him with his shoulder, "Sorry for being an ass before you left New York, you're a good guy." 

"Not good enough for Mr. Timothée Chalamet though," Armie snickered. 

"Well that picture makes me look like anyone with a pulse is good enough for me so we'll see," Timmy rolled his eyes before walking past Armie. 

He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a plate of food before sneaking out onto the back porch. He sat down and began nibbling on his food. 

"I didn't expect you to be here," a voice said from behind him. 

Timothée turned and looked up to see Armies best friend Nick. The man smiled and leaned against the house as he took a sip from his beer bottle. 

"Had a crappy night, I guess I wanted some familiarity so I came here," he replied and sat his plate down next to his chair. 

"I'm sure Armie is excited to see you again," Nick chuckled. 

"What did he tell you?" Timmy asked and Nick shrugged. 

"That you guys have fun when you hang out that’s pretty much it," Nick replied. 

“We do have fun," Timmy responded, thankful that Armie hadn’t told Nick about them sleeping together. 

Nick laughed and handed his beer over to Timmy. "I'm still hungover from last night." 

He took a sip anyways and watched the older man watch him. 

Yep, he still hated the taste of beer. 

"Why're you out here by yourself?" 

Timmy handed the beer back and tilted his head, "I'm kind of sick of being around people, it's exhausting." 

"Everyone loves you though," nick said and bumped him with his foot. 

"Do they love me or do they love to hate me? Cause people who claim to be my fans try to destroy me on the internet," he sighed and watched Nick take a seat next to him. 

“I think they just like you so much that they end up doing nasty things so they are visible to you,” Nick said and tilted his head at the younger man. 

“Well I wish they’d go back to being nice to me, I can barely go in public without people freaking out on me, I’m always on edge it’s awful,” Timmy muttered and leaned against his palm. 

 

“I have a really nice bottle of whiskey in the guest room I’m staying in for the night, we can relax, drink, and watch a doc if you’re up for it,” Nick asked making Timmy smile. 

“Jeez why’s everyone always trying to get me drunk?” He asked with raised eyebrows. 

“I’m not trying to get you drunk, just trying to help, but if you don’t want to come suit yourself,” the older man said as he stood up and stretched. 

Timmy watched him walk into the house. Nick was friendly and reminded Timmy of a Armie a little. They were both attractive and funny but Nick was a little more down to earth and less attached compared to Armie. 

“I’m such a mess,” Timothée muttered to himself before standing and following the man into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate your guys’ comments and if you have any ideas for this story feel FREE to comment them cause honestly I have some plot points but the whole thing isn’t set in stone!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Nick talk....

Timothée walked past Nick into the spacious guest room. Nick's stuff was everywhere, it looked more like a personal bedroom than a guest room. 

“You look like you moved in,” Timmy chuckled. 

"Yeah, I've been staying here for a few weeks, didn't want Armie to be all by himself ya know?" Nick mumbled and closed the door behind him. 

"That's pretty cool of you," Timmy said and walked over to the only window in the room. It was facing the hills where other fancy homes were nestled. 

"He's my best friend," Nick shrugged and walked to the closet. 

"I don't have many of those these days," Timmy sighed and turned to see Nick pulling out a bottle of whiskey. 

"You have me and Armie," nick pointed out as he sat down on the bed. 

"I do?" 

Nick rolled his eyes and pat the bed next to him. Timmy hugged his arms to himself before moving across the room to the bed. He sat down and watched as Nick unscrewed the cap before taking a swig. 

"If I keep drinking my hangover is never gonna go away," Timmy joked as he took the bottle from Nick. 

"Have you been drinking a lot?" Nick asked, dark eyes laced with what appeared to be worry. 

Timmy swallowed the burning liquor and felt it warm a path to his belly. 

"Not really, just more than usual I don't have a problem if that's what you're thinking," he muttered with a raised eyebrow. 

"You're twenty-two, it's normal to drink sometimes, relax," Nick said and reached over Timothée, chest pressing against his shoulder as grabbed the remote from the bedside table. 

Timmy could feel the heat from his body against his skin. The smell of his cologne was warm and Timmy found himself liking it. 

Nick pulled back and settled in against the pillows propped up against the head board. He turned he television on and turned to look at Timothée. 

"Aren't you gonna get comfortable?" He asked making Timmy shift around on the bed until he was next to Nick against the pillows. 

Their shoulders pressed against each other and Timmy reminded himself multiple times that this was Armies best friend, he couldn't have a slight crush on him. 

Timmy took a few more sips of the whiskey as he watched Nick scroll through Netflix attempting to find an interesting documentary. The room was still and quiet besides the sound of the remote and the sloshing of the whiskey against the bottle. Timmy felt himself sink deeper into the pillows feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. He kicked his shoes off and curled onto his side, eyes on the screen and feeling warm from the whiskey. 

"You're not going to fall asleep on me are you?" Nick asked with a deep chuckle. 

Timmy shook his head no with a smile, "no, but maybe if you don't hurry up and find something to watch." 

"I've seen most of the docs on here honestly," Nick admitted and looked down at Timothée. 

"Well then put on something else, maybe a cartoon or something watching movies gives me anxiety," Timmy laughed at himself. 

Nick sucked in his lips and gazed down at the lost kid curled up next to him. He was obviously struggling more than anyone thought he was. 

"Maybe you should talk to someone about how you're feeling," he said hoping Timothée wouldn't get mad at him. 

"It's not a big deal, I asked for it ya know? I took the role and now I have the attention I wanted, I can't complain about it," Timothée sighed. 

"It is a big deal, you're being harassed and now you're starting to get anxiety from it, you didn't ask for that," Nick said making Timmy look up at him. 

"I made the mistake of googling myself the other day and found this huge thread of people hating me, it was enlightening, they called me a, and I quote, "French weed" and said I probably smell like peaches and cum," Timmy laughed making Nick snort. 

"Well that's rude," the older man laughed causing Timmy to punch him lightly in the thigh. 

"Hey don't laugh! It's not funny!" He laughed himself. 

"Sorry, it makes me laugh cause I imagine a bunch of middle aged losers sitting behind their keyboards coming up with bad insults," Nick said and turned towards Timothée, leaning on his elbow. 

"Am I that annoying that I like warrant it?" Timothée asked, eyes looking sad. 

Nick shook his head no.

"You're smart as hell, cute, and a hell of an actor you don't warrant hate T." 

"Do I smell?" 

Nick leaned in and his nose brushed against Timmy's curls and he inhaled. Timothée froze at the contact and watched as the older man backed away. 

"You don't smell like cum and peaches," Nick smiled but scrunched his nose up, "but you do smell like weed and stale beer." 

"That's not much better than peaches and cum is it? I think I'd actually rather smell like peaches and cum," Timothée giggled and rolled onto his back. 

"The picture made me look bad," Timothée sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"People will forget about it," Nick said making Timmy shake his head.

"I don't think they will," he opened his eyes and shook his head, "Whatever let's just forget about it."

"Call me anytime you need to talk, I'm always available," Nick told him. 

Timothée felt his chest get all warm, and he wasn't sure if it was from the whiskey or the feeling of someone wanting to protect him. No one had talked so kindly to him in months it felt and it was refreshing for someone to be talking to him like he was a regular person again. Armie obviously felt protective over him but sometimes he was just too much. 

Timothée felt his gaze grow heavy as his eyes lifted to stare at Nick's lips. He was desperately craving warmth and closeness and Nick was being so sweet with him that he knew he'd be gentle with him. 

"Why're you looking at me like that?" Nick asked with raised eyebrows as Timmy sat up and brought his face closer to the older mans. 

"I wanna kiss you," Timmy said searching Nick's dark eyes. 

"Kiss me? Why?" Nick asked looking confused. 

"Cause I like you," Timmy responded and leaned forward to kiss him. 

Nick's lips didn't move against his no matter how hard he pressed against the man. Feeling defeated and embarrassed Timothée pulled back and looked away. 

"Sorry, I thought you—Jesus that was embarrassing and after last night you'd think I'd learn to read people better—

Nick sat up and pulled Timothée back to him, connecting their lips gently. Timmy closed his eyes and let himself melt into it. His hands wound their way into Nicks hair as he was pulled on top of the older man. 

“I’m not sure if we should be doing this,” Nick said, slightly out of breath and cheeks flushed. 

“No ones gonna find out just help me get my shirt off,” Timmy responded and leaned back down for another kiss, teeth pulling at Nick’s bottom lip. 

Nick’s hands smoothed down Timothée’s sides as his fingers came to the bottom of his shirt. They teasingly slid under the thin fabric pressing against warm skin. His hands gripped Timothée’s hips as his thumbs dig into the smooth flesh. Nick pulled away from Timothée’s kiss long enough to dispose the younger man of his shirt, tossing it carelessly to the floor. 

“Seriously, I need to know that you 100 percent want to do this, I don’t want to take advantage or anything,” Nick mumbled, breath catching in his throat as Timothée’s lips pressed against his throat. 

“I’m consenting a thousand percent now stop talking and fuck me,” Timothée muttered and ground his hips down against Nick’s. 

Nick’s hands came to Timothée’s hips and squeezed causing the younger man to still his movements. 

“I don’t like calling it that, it makes it seem cheap...makes you seem cheap,” Nick said as he stared up at Timothée. 

Timothée’s hair was a messy halo of curls draped down in his face and his eyes were wide with wonder. 

“You don’t have to like sweet talk me you know, I’m already sitting on top of you with a hard on,” Timmy attempted to joke but Nick just squeezed his hips again. 

“You should have more self respect kid,” Nick shook his head. 

“Fine...what do you call this making love?” Timothée asked with a chuckle, fingers finding their way to the button on Nick’s jeans. 

“I mean...it sounds nicer doesn’t it?” Nick asked, allowing Timothée to undo his pants and slide his hand inside gripping his half hard cock. 

“I guess it does,” Timmy shrugged and bit down on his lip as he continued to stroke Nick to full hardness. 

“You deserve gentleness not some quick fuck,” Nick said making Timothée snort. 

“Who says I don’t like a quick fuck?” 

Nick raised his hand to the smaller mans cheek and stroked it softly, “you are all talk ya know that?” 

Timmy rolled his eyes, “you say that like you know me.” 

“I think I know you better than you’d like me to,” Nick replied and gently rolled them over so that Timothée was underneath him. 

“I know you’re sensitive, and sweet, and I’m gonna show you what it means to make love,” Nick said leaning over Timothée. 

“Jeez don’t get too attached Nick, if having sex with you leads to a marriage proposal I’ll go find someone else who isn’t so clingy,” Timothée joked weakly as Nick stared at him like he hung the damn moon. 

“Don’t worry, you’re too young for that kind of commitment, and you’re way too high maintenance for me anyways, but I am gonna rock your world,” Nick retorted. 

“We’ll see,” Timothée laughed and thought back to the first time he had slept with Armie. He had said practically the same thing except he was all charm and blue eyes. Nick felt like a breath of fresh air, someone that hadn’t worked with him and wasn’t a famous actor. He was someone who could see him as just Timothée. For a second Timothée felt bad for sleeping with the mans best friend, but then Nick’s hand was down his pants and he couldn’t help but moan and thrust into the touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I detest writing smut I might attempt to later on but we’ll see I like being more of a tease! Thanks for all the love and comments! Love the suggestions you guys are giving and I’m always open to more! 
> 
> And yes the french weed comment and the smells like peaches and cum were actual mean comments I stumbled upon on some thread today lol


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Timmy and Nick

Timothée buttoned his pants up awkwardly and chanced a look at Nick who was fixing his hair in the mirror above the dresser. The older man caught his gaze and he smiled. Timothée bit down on his lip and looked away feeling embarrassed for having slept with the man. 

Now that his mind was clear he wanted to go back in time and slap himself in the face. He didn't want to sleep with Nick, Armies BEST FRIEND Nick. He felt like a complete whore and an idiot for throwing himself at the older man. He regretted what he had done but it had happened so he had to live with it. Nick was a friend and he didn't want to fuck up their relationship, and especially not his and Armies relationship. 

"I'm sorry I practically jumped you like that, I was just wanting to feel close to someone who doesn't see me as a famous person," Timothée said and cleared his throat. 

"You didn't jump me," Nick rolled his eyes at the younger man. 

"We just fucked in Armies guest room during a party, how embarrassing, can we just forget that this even happened please?" He asked and folded his arms across his chest. 

"Yeah we can forget about it, but for the record it was good," Nick said looking unsure of his words. 

"Just don't mention this to Armie okay?" Timothée asked as he stepped towards the door, hand on the door knob. 

"Why?" Nick questioned. 

"It would make things awkward between you two," Timothée said and averted his eyes to the floor. 

"Why would it make things awkward? We're both consenting adults," Nick chuckled. 

Timothée sniffed and scratched at his jaw awkwardly before rolling his eyes and leaning his forehead on the door. 

"So...I should have told you this earlier but Armie and I have gotten...close," he said holding his breath as he awaited the other mans reaction. 

Nick froze at Timothée's words. He turned away from the mirror and stared at the younger mans back with narrowed eyes. 

"How close?" Nick asked not really wanting to know what Timothée was meaning. 

"I mean...we've had sex a few times, and he's kind of in love with me I think—I mean he says he is but I don't believe him," Timothée muttered and rubbed at his temples. 

"Ah fuck," Nick groaned and sat down heavily at the end of the bed. 

"What the fuck Timothée why wouldn't you tell me that?? He's my best friend and I just fucked his—fuck!" Nick yelled and ran his fingers through his hair roughly. 

"Look we don't have to tell him, and it's not like we're together, I told him I wasn't interested and he's been taking it okay," Timothée tried to rectify the situation but he knew what he had done was shitty. 

"I'm an adult I get to choose who I have sex with, Armie doesn't get a say in my sex life," he sighed before continuing, "you and I had sex big deal, and if we do it again it's still none of his business." 

"We are definitely not having sex again," Nick said and stood up from the bed. 

"Hell no that was just a one time thing," Timothée agreed with an awkward laugh. 

"And you're right Armie is not going to find out about this cause he will kick my ass for one, and I don't want him to think I'm after his guy," Nick said with a sigh. 

Timothée frowned, "I'm not his guy." 

"Oh please, if Armie is in love with you it's only a matter of time," Nick laughed and walked to the door. 

"But seriously you could have mentioned that before we—did what we did," Nick said as he pushed the door open. 

"I know, that was shitty of me," Timmy said and grabbed Nick's arm to stop him from leaving the room. 

"But it was nice, thanks for listening and being gentle, I'm glad we're friends," Timothée told him before moving to leave the bedroom.

Nick stopped him in the same way that Timothée stopped him before, he pressed his lips to the younger mans cheek. 

"You're a cool kid, ignore what the internet says about you, you don't deserve that shit," Nick said making Timothée smile. 

"Thanks," Timothée said before walking down the hallway. 

"Where the hell have you been? I thought you left," Armie said as he wrapped an arm around Timothée's shoulders, pulling him in close. 

Timothée jumped not expecting the man to be standing around the corner. 

"Jesus Armie you scared me," Timothée laughed and looked up at the taller man. 

"Where have you been?" 

"Hanging with Nick," Timothée responded making Armie roll his eyes. 

"He always steals all of my friends I swear to god," Armie laughed and pulled Timmy down the hall. 

"Are you staying the night?" Armie asked making Timothée shrug. 

"I don't know, all my shit is at Abel's and I have an interview tomorrow on some late night talk show which means I probably won't be sleeping tonight due to the nerves," Timmy shrugged and scratched at his elbow nervously. 

Could Armie tell that something was up? Did he look like he had just had sex? 

"I want us to hang out," Armie said still seeming oblivious to Timothée's inner turmoil. 

"How about after the interview tomorrow? We can go get a drink or something," Timothée suggested smiling at the excited look on the older mans face. 

"Sounds good, but seriously you should just spend the night I don't want to have to worry about you getting back to Abel's," Armie said and squeezed the smaller mans side. 

"I'm an adult man, you don't have to worry about me getting back to Abel's on my own," Timothée rolled his eyes. 

"Have you been drinking? You smell like whiskey," Armie pointed out. 

"I'm also old enough to drink Armie, and it was only a few sips," Timothée muttered and shook Armies arm off of his shoulders. 

"I'll text you a bar to meet me at tomorrow okay? I gotta go before Abel locks me out," Timothée said making Armie sigh dramatically. 

"What was the point of you coming over just to hang out with Nick?" Armie asked looking annoyed and a little down. 

"If I would have known you were entertaining people I wouldn't have come, I just want to go to Abel's so I can sleep," Timothée responded and pushed his hands into his pockets. 

"You only came because you needed someone to reassure you and make you feel good about yourself after you made a total ass out of yourself last night," Armie said making Timothée frown. 

"I told you that I didn't ask for that guy to kiss me last night, what's your problem?" Timmy asked staring down Armie as the older man rolled his eyes at him. 

"Are you and Abel..." 

Timmy tilted his head at Armies words not understanding what he was getting at. Armie raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat and suddenly Timothée understood what he was saying. 

"Ew no! I'm not having sex with Abel why the hell would you even assume that?" Timothée asked with wide eyes. 

"Well, you fucked me pretty easily so how the fuck do I know who else it is you're willing to roll over for?" Armie asked making Timothée frown deeper. 

"Really? That's what you think of me?" Timothée asked quietly feeling hurt by his best friend talking to him like he was cheap. 

Armie cleared his throat and rubbed his face before peering at Timothée guiltily. 

"I didn't mean to say that," Armie said making Timothée scoff. 

"Yeah sure you didn't, I'm just going to leave," Timothée said and pushed past Armie. 

He turned when he was halfway down the hall and looked at Armie with hurt shining in his eyes. 

"You know, I expected it from them, the media, people on the internet, but not you," he said quietly before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay! Remember that Timmy/Nick is a tag so it was bound to happen! I don’t plan on them becoming romantically involved though but Nick will be back! I have prewritten up until chapter 11 but I may go back and fix things before I update again! Comment any ideas you have I love inspiration!


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy tries to get back at Armie for being an ass.

Timothée cancelled his appearance on the talk show the next night. Instead he decided to just hang around Abel's house for the night. Thankfully, he wouldn't be staying in LA for much longer and he'd be able to go back home. 

Timothée shifted on his bed as he heard laughter coming from down the hall in one of Abel's many entertainment rooms. He had a few friends over and they were quite loud and obnoxious. His eyes lifted towards the door as he heard footsteps coming towards his room. The feet stopped in front of the door before there was a knock. 

"Who is it?" Timothée called out and waited for a response. 

The person on the other side of the door cleared their throat. "It's me can we talk?" 

Timothée's eyes darkened and he jumped off the bed and pulled the door open. Armie stood wearing a look of shame on his face. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Timothée asked and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"About how easy I am?" 

Armie sighed softly and shifted on his feet again. 

"You know I didn't mean that." 

"Yeah okay," Timothée nodded and turned walking back into the bedroom. 

Armie watched from the doorway as he pulled on his shoes and a jacket. 

"I'm going out," Timothée said as he pushed past the taller man and practically ran down the stairs. 

"Where?" Armie asked, trying to keep up. 

"To a bar, I don't know, anywhere but here with you," Timothée muttered and shot a glare at Armie. 

"Let me drive you," Armie muttered and followed him out of the house. 

"I don't need your help," the shorter man protested as Armie followed him out of the door and walked to his car. 

"Come on," Armie said and opened the door to the passenger side. 

Timothée rolled his eyes before sliding into the car. 

"I want to dance and drink," Timothée said, staring straight ahead as Armie began driving. 

He could feel the older mans disapproving gaze on his cheek but decided to ignore it. He was a big boy he could make his own decisions. 

"Look," Armie said as street lights whirled through the windows and cast light across Timothée's face. 

"I didn't mean what I said I was just pissed off," Armie said as he parallel parked in front of a bar he knew had some dancing but less crowds than a club. 

"Well if you were pissed off last night just because I left to go to Abel's you're gonna be really mad tonight," Timothée muttered before stepping out of the car and walking into the building. 

Armie rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath before following him. 

The bar smelt like greasy french fries and cheap beer. Timmy was already sat at the bar next to some man who was drinking an overflowing beer that sloshed with the power of the bass in the generic pop song that was blasting. 

"Am I allowed to sit next to you?" Armie asked earning a glare from the younger man. 

"You weren't even invited to come with me," Timothée said and turned back to face the bar. 

"I'll be over there then," Armie said and pointed to a booth that was facing the bar so he could keep an eye on Timothée. 

"Whatever." 

Timothée turned slightly to watch Armie walk to the booth but turned back around before the older man could see him watching. 

"Aren't you that actor guy?" The man sitting on the stool next to Timothée asked. 

Timmy turned to look at him and took in his features. The guy was probably near his fathers age, maybe younger. Gray hairs were coming through parts of his dark hair and he had a dark beard. He was attractive and would do. 

"What actor?" Timothée asked playing coy. 

The man raised an eyebrow and scanned Timothée's face. 

"The one that fucked the fruit," the guy said with a laugh. 

"Ah that actor," Timothée chuckled. 

"Nope not him," he said and looked at the man with what he hoped to be was a seductive look. 

The man looked at him like he wasn't sure if he believed him or not. 

"You look a lot like him," the man said and flagged down the bar tender. 

"I get that a lot," Timothée smiled and watched as the bartender walked over. 

The older man ordered him a drink making Timothée smile at himself in success. He wanted to turn around and see the jealousy burning in Armies eyes but instead he just kept his gaze on the man next to him. 

If Armie wanted to see easy, Timothée could give him easy. 

The bartender sat a vodka soda in front of Timothée before walking away. 

"Thanks for the drink," Timothée said and flashed another smile at the man. 

"No problem, I'm Matt by the way," the man, Matt said before putting his hand out. 

"Tom," Timothée said and shook Matt's hand, letting his palm linger a second too long. 

"Nice to meet you," Matt said flashing his teeth. 

•••••

A few drinks later and Timothée was pleasantly buzzed, not drunk but warm. He was laughing at something Matt said as the older mans hand came to rest on his upper thigh. 

Timothée's eyes fell to the offending appendage before lifting to see dark eyes staring at him intensely. 

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Timothée said before standing up quickly and making his way to the bathroom. 

He opened the door and leaned against the sink. He was going to have to let Matt down because he knew he didn't want to have sex with him, he was just trying to piss off Armie and it obviously wasn't working because the man hadn't intervened once. 

The bathroom door opened and Timothée sighed with relief. "God took you long enough thought you were never going to react." 

He turned expecting to see Armie's pissed off gaze but instead was met with Matt's dark eyes. 

"You want to fuck in the bathroom? Didn't take you for a whore," the man laughed and moved closer, trapping Timothée's hips against the sink. 

Timothée didn't say anything and let the man cradle his jaw before pressing their lips together roughly. Timothée opened his eyes and watched the door expecting Armie to come in, any minute now. 

Matt's hands roughly squeezed Timothée's butt before lifting him and setting him on the sink. His lips left his, and landed on Timothée's neck as his fingers tried to open the button on his jeans. 

The door opened and this time Timothée was met with Armies angry blue eyes. He practically sighed in relief. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" 

Matt pulled away from Timmy and turned to look at Armie. 

"Hey man can't we get some privacy?" Matt complained making Timothée raise his eyebrows at Armie. 

"Yeah man can't we get some privacy?" Timothée parroted trying to rile Armie up. He was happy Armie had come in but he wasn't going to let the older man know that. 

"No, Timmy let's go," he said sternly. 

"What if I don't want to go? What if I want him to fuck me right now?" Timothée asked and let his hands slide down Matt's chest. 

Armie's glare deepened and he cleared his throat. "I get what you're doing, you proved your point now let's go." 

"I'm easy remember? So let me just do what I want, I want to fuck Matt." 

"I'm sorry for being an asshole okay? I know you're not easy and that was an awful thing for me to say," Armie apologized. 

Timothée eyed him for a minute before pushing Matt away from himself and hopping down from the sink. 

"Hey what the fuck?" Matt said and gripped Timothée's arm, stopping him from walking away. 

"I don't want to fuck you anymore," Timothée said and pulled his arm, Matt increased his grip however making Timothée hiss in pain. 

"Let go of him," Armie said and stepped forward. 

"He got me hard and now he's just going to leave? Thought the media called you a whore," Matt muttered making Armie see red. 

Timothée rolled his eyes at the man. He figured he hadn't believed him when he denied who he was. 

"Don't!" Timmy said before getting pushed to the side to allow for Armie's fist to connect with Matt's nose. 

"Don't ever call him that you dick!" Armie yelled angrily.

"And you should be thanking him, he got you hard without viagra old man," Armie said before pulling Timothée out of the bathroom and through the bar as quickly as possible. 

As soon as they were out of the building Timothée was laughing hysterically. 

"Oh my god that was hilarious! You suck at come backs by the way," He giggled and leaned his palms against his knees as his stomach cramped from laughing too hard. 

Armie gave him an unamused look. "He looked like he was going to hurt you." 

Timothée watched as Armie brought his knuckles to his chest with a wince of pain.

"Ah shit you didn't break your hand did you?" He asked and moved forward quickly, his hand cradling Armies bigger one. 

"No just busted the knuckle I think," Armie muttered. 

"Thanks for defending my honor...it was..." Timmy said as he looked up, "kinda hot." 

Armie shook his head, "you shouldn't find me punching someone hot, especially because I'm the one who put you in that mess because I'm an asshole who doesn't know how to shut up." 

"Well I'm not gonna argue with you there, I mean I was being a little childish, but it was hot," Timothée said again. 

"We better go before that old guy comes out here looking for another fight," Armie muttered and pushed Timothée gently towards the car. 

Timothée climbed into the passenger seat and Armie climbed into the drivers seat. Timothée watched Armies face as he began to drive. 

"Thank you," he mumbled and leaned the side of his head on the seat so he could continue to stare at the older man. 

"Don't thank me," Armie said with a sigh. 

Timmy smiled to himself and scooted closer to him, leaning over the seat so he could press his lips against Armies cheek. 

"Thank you," He said again, breath fanning against Armies unshaven skin. 

His lips lingered before he trailed them down Armies neck, hand tracing the older mans abdomen. Armies breath hitched as Timothée's hand squeezed his crotch. 

"What are you doing?" He asked as Timothée continued to kiss his neck. 

"Just keep your eyes on the road," Timothée laughed before popping the button on Armies jeans. 

••••

Hard against the fabric of his jeans Armie jumped out of the car and practically chased a giggling Timothée towards the front door. He fumbled with his keys while the younger man jumped on his back and bit at his neck. Once the door finally opened up Armie spun around and lifted Timothée off of his feet. 

"I missed you so much," Armie said before pressing his mouth against Timothée's hard, attempting to bruise his perfect rose colored lips. 

"Mm me too," Timothée groaned and wound his fingers into Armies hair as the older man carried him through the house towards his bedroom. 

Armie kicked the door closed behind him and dropped Timothée onto the bed. 

"You're not too drunk right?" Armie asked worriedly as he leaned over the smaller man. 

His eyes searched Timothée's as his hand came up to cup his jaw. Timothée closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. 

"I'm not nearly drunk enough," Timothée joked. 

Armie went to sit back but Timothée's hand caught his shirt keeping him in place. 

"I'm not too drunk to have sex with you, relax I'm basically sober you're not taking advantage," Timothée assured him. 

"Are you sure?" Armie asked, eyes trailing to rose tinted lips. 

"Positive," Timothée said and wrapped his legs around the older man pulling him on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d give you another chapter since I have a few done :) mpreg doesn’t show up till chapter 11 and I’m just now writing chapter 12 :) comment your thoughts on the chapter I always love to know what you’re thinking


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward morning after

Timothée woke to an empty bed, rumpled sheets pooled right under his bare butt. He rubbed his face against his pillow and smiled as he stretched out. 

Sitting up, he yawned and looked around for his underwear. His eyes fell on Armies boxers from the night before. He picked them up and slid them up his thighs. He grabbed Armies shirt as well before making his way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. He smiled when he heard someone moving around opening the fridge and setting things out on the counter. He stepped inside and instantly the smile slipped from his face. 

Nick was standing in his boxers drinking from the milk jug. Timothée felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as the older man looked him up and down. 

"You spent the night?" Nick asked and leaned back against the counter. 

Timothée cleared his throat. He had completely forgotten that Nick was staying at Armies place. Armies best friend was staring him down waiting for his explanation. 

"Yeah, I uh stayed with Armie..."

Nick's eyebrows rose in realization. "Oh." 

"Yeah, I forgot you were staying here," Timothée said. 

He took a breath, "you're not gonna mention what we did to him are you?" 

"I probably should honestly especially since you two are still fucking around, I thought you said you weren't into him like that..." Nick muttered trailing off to put a few slices of toast into the toaster. 

"I thought we were done doing that, but last night happened," Timothée said and cleared his throat. 

"Well if it's gonna happen again you should tell him," Nick said with a disapproving tone of voice.

"I'm leaving to New York earlier than I was supposed to so it won't happen again, if all goes to plan I'll be gone tonight," Timothée said as he scratched his head awkwardly. 

"Why're you leaving so early?" Nick asked with a worried look in his eyes. 

"I don't think I need more media attention honestly and I kinda just wanna go home and hang out with my parents for a bit," Timothée shrugged and opened the refrigerator. 

He pulled out the orange juice and a glass from the cupboard. 

"So you're not gonna tell him then?" Nick asked with a tilt of his head. 

"I'm not gonna make him mad at you for no reason that would be stupid," Timothée shook his head. 

Nick's eyes moved from Timothée to behind him. "Hey man, good work out?" 

Armie walked in and took the orange juice from Timothée. 

"Yeah, I'm sweaty as hell though," Armie laughed and leaned in close to Timothée. 

"Nice clothes," he teased and pressed his lips to Timothée's milky cheek. 

"Couldn't find mine," Timothée said and took a large gulp of his orange juice. 

"So are you gonna bring your shit over here so you can stay here instead of Abel's?" Armie asked hopefully, flashing Timothée his blue eyes. 

"I'm actually hoping to head back to New York tonight," Timothée said and caught eyes with Nick.

"What why?" Armie asked with confused eyes. 

"Kinda just wanna head back home, I don't want to do anymore tv shit," Timothée said and looked up at Armie. 

"But hey you'll be in New York soon for the play right?" Timmy asked earning a nod from Armie who was still looking dejected. 

"Well you can stay with me if you want to? I haven't been in my apartment very much cause I hate being alone, I could use a roomie," Timothée gave him a smile. 

Armie gave him a genuine smile, "Sounds good." 

"My mom is gonna be so happy to have me out of my old bedroom," Timothée joked and stole one of Nick's slices of toast from his plate. 

"It feels like you just got here," Armie pouted at him as he chewed his toast. 

"Yeah well ever since I got here I've been making stupid decisions, LA doesn't like me," Timothée said and eyed Nick again before looking back at Armie.

"Well you're right about that," Armie nodded and bumped him with his shoulder. 

"I gotta go pack and make sure I have a plane ticket," Timothée said, taking one more sip of his orange juice. 

"I'm gonna go get my clothes," he said before leaving the two older men alone in the kitchen. 

He wandered back to Armies bedroom and looked around trying to locate his clothes. He hoped that Nick wouldn't tell Armie about them sleeping together. He knew he looked like a total whore, sleeping with two different guys within 24 hours but it's not like he had planned for it to happen. Armie just...did things to him and he could never turn him down. 

He picked his jeans up and slid them up over Armies boxers and pulled his jacket over his shoulders. He'd return the boxers and tee shirt later. As he turned to leave the bedroom Armie opened the door. 

"You're in a hurry to leave," he said and stepped closer to Timothée, large hands finding narrow hips. 

"I just really fucking hate LA, I thought I was gonna feel better when I got here but I don't," Timothée said and let Armie press his lips against his. 

"We're still not dating you know that right?" Timothée asked with a laugh as Armie pulled away from his lips. 

"Oh I know, I'm just your booty call," Armie joked and ran his thumb across Timothée's bottom lip. 

"Don't give me a pouty lip, you know it's true, but I kinda like being your booty call," Armie confessed. 

"Yeah well I won't be booty calling you anytime soon," Timmy smiled and pushed Armie away from him. 

"Well I'm gonna miss it," Armie said and pulled Timothée in for a hug. 

"Me too," Timothée agreed. 

"I gotta go." 

"Text me when you're home," Armie told him and Timothée nodded. 

"Okay," he agreed and walked past Armie and out of the bedroom. 

••••

When Timothée stepped out of the cab in front of his parents building he let out a sigh of relief. He practically ran up to their door and knocked enthusiastically wanting to surprise his mom. 

She opened the door and after her surprise melted away a wide grin found its way onto her face. 

"What're you doing home?" She asked and pulled him into a warm hug. 

"Hey mama," he smiled and squeezed her tightly. 

"I missed you," he sighed and pulled back reluctantly. 

"We saw some interesting things on the internet..." his mom said and let him inside. 

Timothée groaned, "god I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up." 

"We didn't raise you to be promiscuous Timothée," she lectured him as he fell back on the couch. 

"I know, that was just a misunderstanding," he said. 

He wondered how she would feel if she knew he had slept with both Armie and Nick while in California and had seduced some guy his dads age in a bar. 

"I'm glad you're home," she smiled before disappearing into the kitchen. 

A door down the hall opened and in came Timothée's dad. He grinned at the sight of his son sprawled out on the couch. 

"You're home," he said excitedly. 

Timothée sat up to allow his dad to sit on the couch. Once he was seated he fell back down so that his head was on his dads lap. 

"Surprised to see me here instead of at my apartment?" He asked and looked up at his dad. 

His father pushed his fingers into his sons unruly hair and smiled down at him. 

"Not really, I was hoping you'd come home and stay with us for awhile, I've missed my tv buddy." 

Timothée smiled and closed his eyes with a yawn. It was nice to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) comment your thoughts if you would like to, I appreciate it :) things are gonna speed up next chapter!


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks later Timmy is in NYC again.

Weeks later and it was still raining in New York. Puddles forming on the sidewalks and wet streaks sliding down the windows. Armie hadn't contacted him since he had left California and it was leaving Timothée in a sour mood. The man left his wife for him and pined after him for weeks only to fuck him again and then quit him cold turkey. Timothée knew he could easily go out and fuck someone else to feel better about himself but he just didn't feel like putting in the effort. 

He had been holed up in his bedroom at his parents house barely stepping out onto the streets. His sweat pants were baggy and lived in, most likely because he practically did live in them these days. His manager had been trying to get him to take a role that would have him living in England and Hungry through the summer. It was a tempting offer but Timothée knew that if he took it he'd be leaving New York as soon as Armie would be arriving. 

He still wasn't interested in some serious romantic relationship, but he did want to be around his former costar. He figured that he might even be able to fall for the guy if he was staying in his apartment with him all summer like they had planned weeks ago. Timothée didn't even know if those plans still stood however since Armie hadn't talked to him in so long. 

Timothée figured his daydreams about falling in love with Armie over the summer stemmed from the bone deep loneliness he had been feeling since Call Me By Your Name wrapped. He had even began texting Nick attempting to soothe some part of him, but alas the man just wasn't Armie. He was hot, and nice to talk to but he just wasn't the person Timothée wanted to hang out with and text. 

Nick was convinced that Timothée was in love with Armie and just couldn't admit it to himself. Timothée wished that was the case. In truth he was just confused and like he had said a million times before, lonely. 

He shuffled out of his bedroom and down the hall to where his parents were setting the table. He sat down, gaze falling on the empty chair his sister used to occupy. His heart felt heavy when he thought of how the last time he had seen her had been during award season. He had barely even hung out with her during the duration that she had stayed with him. If he took the role like his manager wanted him to he wouldn't be seeing her until the holidays most likely due to the lineup of projects he'd already signed on for. 

"You look sad, is everything okay?" 

Timothée's eyes left the chair and landed on his moms concerned face. "I'm fine." 

His mother frowned and shot a look to his father. 

"Maybe we should go do something this weekend? There are some new movies out at the foreign cinema," his dad suggested making Timothée sigh. 

He shrugged and let his elbow rest on the table as his opposite hand began to fiddle with his fork. 

He didn't like when his parents were worried about him and trying to coddle him like he was a child. He perked up a little and gave his dad a smile that he hoped seemed genuine. 

"Actually, I have a meeting this weekend with some director for a new project," he said making his parents faces light up. 

"That's great Timo," his dad smiled. 

He glanced over at his mom and noticed that, although she seemed happy for him, she also seemed to be still concerned. 

"You're not working too hard are you?" She asked and he wanted to tell her how lonely he felt ever since his star had risen and began to light up Hollywood but he couldn't. 

He couldn't say she wouldn't understand, she probably would. He just didn't want her  to worry about him even more than she already did. He had never expected that fulfilling his dreams would make him feel so empty but here he was and he felt absolutely hollow. 

"I've been on a break for weeks, I need to start working again before I become irrelevant," he mumbled and lifted his water glass to his lips. 

The words felt heavy on his tongue. There was nothing he wanted more than to be irrelevant again, taking in projects due to sheer passion for the craft. Now he had to watch his back 24/7 and be careful with his choice of words, his projects, his friends, his love interests. 

His mom frowned and shook her head, reaching for the serving dish of casserole. The conversation was dropped thankfully and Timothée spent the rest of the meal eating a small portion of the food he had on his plate. His parents carried on a conversation amongst themselves as Timothée got lost in his thoughts. A word, specifically a name caught his attention however and he zoned back in on their conversation. 

"Armie and his wife have been seen together quite a few times in the past few weeks, she's a nice girl I think," his mom said as she poked a green bean with her fork. 

"What?" Timothée asked and cleared his throat. 

"Armie was seen with his wife, I saw it on the tv, I'm not one for gossip but I always liked them as a couple," his mom repeated herself making Timothée feel more hollow than he had already been feeling prior to the news. 

"Thanks for dinner mama, I'm gonna go take a shower," he muttered before standing and leaving the room. 

He shut his bedroom door and grabbed his phone off of the bed where he had left it. He knew it was weird to google his friend just to read gossip articles on him but he couldn't help it. His fingers typed without permission and soon his eyes were feasting upon the photos his mom had been talking about. 

Armie was strolling with his wife casually smiling and talking in one photo. In another the tall man had his arms around the shorter woman hugging her to his chest. 

Something akin to jealously, although, Timothée would never admit that's what it was, blossomed in his chest. He felt angry and teary eyed as ridiculous as that was. The only thing he could compare it to was seeing his celebrity crush with their significant other for the first time when he was younger. The sting was deep and he just wanted to lay down and bask in the sadness he was feeling. 

Another part of himself was pissed at Armie. The man said he left her for him and then fucked him only to return to her. Timothée knew that he had been the one to tell Armie he didn't want to date him and that they'd never have something serious and he still believed that but seeing him with someone else didn't feel right. 

He stood up from his bed and flung his phone at the wall. He wanted to call him and tell him that he wasn't allowed to do that. He wanted to fly to LA just to smack him and tell him that he still didn't want to date him but that didn't mean he could date other people. Timothée knew how selfish he was being but he didn't care. 

Deciding that he would just give the man some of his own medicine, Timothée pulled off his sweatpants and walked to his closet. 

•••••

Walking down the street alone right before sunset was a little intimidating. Timothée could see as soon as someone recognized him. They'd get a look of surprise before pulling out their phones and either try to be secretive as they took a picture or they'd run up to him and ask for one. 

He had texted a few former costars that he knew were in the city to meet up with him at a lounge. He was in the mood for a drink and a warm body, if only to get a few kisses from and some pictures from the paps. 

When he saw the group he was meeting he smiled charmingly and went in for a hug from one of the girls he knew wanted to sleep with him. She squeezed him tightly and pressed her lips to his cheek. 

"Let's get some drinks," she suggested and tugged him into the building. 

They drank and talked for a few hours before she began getting handsy. Timothée let her press her fingers to his forearms and then his thighs. He knew he didn't actually want to fuck her but he liked the feeling of her warm gaze on him all night. 

"I should probably go, it's getting late and I'm staying with my parents," he announced and stood up from his seat. 

She flashed him a smile and stood up as well. His plan to get the paps to take photos of him kissing her had dispersed over the night. He figured that it would be a low move and he knew he'd feel guilty for using her. She was sweet and had been talking to him like he was a real person which made his hollowness feel a little filled. 

He let her follow him outside and as he went in for a goodbye hug she lent in for a kiss. He let her warm, soft lips slide against his for a few minutes, relishing in the feeling of being close to someone again before he stepped back. 

"Sorry if I was leading you on all night, I'm not really interested in a relationship right now, but I had a good time," he told her and she shrugged. 

"Neither am I but I thought hey, a kiss with Timothée Chalamet in front of his fans and paps couldn't harm my career," she laughed like it was a joke but he knew that she meant what she was saying. 

The hollow feeling crept back in and he gave her a small, barely existent smile before turning and walking back to his parents place.

••••

While staring up at the ceiling and listening to the rain smack against the windows Timothée's phone began to vibrate against his thigh. At first he was going to just ignore it but in the end he figured he might as well answer. He slid the phone out of his pocket and pressed answer. 

"Yeah?" 

"Looks like you had an eventful evening," Armie laughed from the other side of the phone. 

"Well it looked like you had a good week," Timothée replied quickly. 

"Is that jealousy in your voice?" 

Timothée bit on his lip and rolled his eyes. "No." 

"Uh huh," Armie laughed. 

"If you must know," Armie said clearing his throat, "I met with her because she was in town and I just wanted to check in on her." 

"Oh I'm sure you checked her out," Timothée muttered. 

He was aware of how jealous he sounded but he really didn't care at this point. 

"You are jealous!" Armie laughed. 

"Hey now you had a better night than I did, that girl was hot," Armie said making Timothée snort. 

"Yeah uh...she—Wasn't interested in me," Timothée said remembering their awkward kiss and what she had said afterwards. 

"She looked pretty interested in you," Armie said making Timothée sigh. 

"Interested in my career," Timothée mumbled before clearing his throat. 

"So...." he said and sat up in his bed feeling awkward about what he was about to ask. 

"So..." Armie said and waited for Timothée to continue. 

"Your play starts rehearsals soon right?" Timothée asked trying not to sound too excited. 

"Yeah, my manager got me hooked up with this really nice pent house suite for the summer," Armie explained. 

Timothée's shoulders slumped at the older mans words. He knew he was expecting too much from Armie. Why would he expect the guy he rejected multiple times to want to live with him for the whole summer? 

"That's awesome man," Timothée said and tried to will away the annoying stinging in his eyes. 

"You've got to come hang out with me when I get there," Armie suggested, like they hadn't ever made plans in the first place. 

Timothée's throat felt tight as he nodded to his empty bedroom. 

"Actually, I uh—I took a role, filming starts around the same time you're coming so..." Timothée said without thinking. 

Armie let out a breath against the receiver. "Oh." 

"Yeah, on location too, England and shit," he said and waited for the older man to respond. 

"Well shit man congrats! Sounds awesome," Armie replied sounding genuinely enthusiastic for him. 

Timothée rolled his eyes at himself for expecting him to beg him to stay. "Yeah it's gonna be cool." 

"Look I have to go, it's late I have a meeting with my manager tomorrow," Timothée said and hung up as Armie was saying goodbye. 

"Fuck," Timothée groaned and threw his phone again, he really needed to put a case on it before he broke it. 

"Looks like I'm going to fucking England."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts they make my day! I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy is in england

England was unsurprisingly rainy and once again Timothée couldn't believe how well the weather had been matching his mood. He had been so busy rehearsing and learning to ride horses for the film so he hadn't really had much time to dwell on his problems in the U.S. His manager had been watching after him which Timothée was grateful for, it felt like he had a parent with him. 

The feelings of loneliness were still lingering but these days Timothée felt more agitated than anything. When he wasn't scowling at no one in particular, he was silently seething over pretty much everything. If the hotel put tomatoes on his burger when he specifically remembered asking for them to be left off he would be fuming for hours. If rehearsals were too long he found himself cranky and more likely to snap at people. He felt bad that he was being such an asshole but he couldn't help it. 

Currently, he was sitting under a tent waiting for his horse riding lesson. Rain was pounding against the plastic covering and sliding off onto the grass. Timothée watched it's decent and followed as it disappeared into the wet earth. 

Brian, Timothée's manager was watching as his client sat with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. 

"What's got you in a bad mood?" 

Timothée's head tilted to the side as his eyes slid to his managers face. 

"I'm not in a bad mood," he muttered with a roll of his eyes. 

Brian chuckled, "that's what someone in a bad mood would say." 

"It's cold, I'm hungry, I didn't sleep last night, I can't remember my lines worth shit. If I get on that horse I feel like I'm gonna puke from motion sickness, I feel like punching a wall for no reason, and I feel jittery as fuck," Timothée listed. 

"Would you like me to continue cause I probably could," Timothée sighed loudly. 

"Jesus kid, maybe you should see the set doc," Brian said and sat up straighter. 

"I'm just—probably... I don't know..." Timothée trailed off and rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

"Are you having anxiety issues again?" Brian asked worriedly reminding Timothée of his mother. 

Timothée looked up at his manager and gave him a shrug. 

"I think it's just cause I'm in a different country and with everything that's been going on lately I'm all over the place," Timothée mumbled and gave Brian a smile. 

"I'll be fine," he assured him as his horse back riding instructor walked over. 

"Ready to saddle up?" The woman asked enthusiastically. 

"Ready as I'll ever be," Timothée muttered and pushed up to follow her. 

His vision swam for a moment causing him to sway. He pressed his palm against his forehead and closed his eyes. 

"Woah, careful," Brian said as he stood and steadied the younger man. 

Timothée shook his head and opened his eyes again, "stood up too fast." 

Brian chuckled and watched Timothée follow the instructor with a worried gaze. 

The lesson was going well, or as well as it could be, Timothée could admit that he wasn't the best horse back rider in the world. The horse was trotting along gently as rain pelted Timothée's hair and made his nose red and cold. 

All of a sudden a boom of thunder cracked through the sky causing the horse to spook and the next thing Timothée knew he was on his back staring up at the sky. The instructor ran over worriedly followed by a frantic Brian who was calling his name. 

Timothée felt dizzy but not bad enough for everyone to be acting frantic. He went to stand but fell backwards, too dizzy to make it to his feet. 

He pressed his hand to the side of his temple and pulled it back to see blood from where he had smacked his head on a rough patch of ground that had a little gravel mixed in. 

"Shit is that blood?" Brian asked making Timothée dizzy all over again. 

"I think I'm gonna puke," Timothée mumbled before leaning over and throwing up. 

•••••

"You're most likely concussed, you need stitched up, and you sound like you have a cold, you're not leaving this bed," Brian told Timothée as he ushered him into his hotel room bed. 

"You sound like my mom," Timothée sighed as he fell back against the pillows. 

"Yeah well she's gonna want to fly up here when I call her and tell her what happened," Brian replied making Timothée groan. 

"You don't have to call her I'm not seventeen anymore," Timothée said before sneezing. 

"I have a doctor on their way over to fix you up so sit tight while I'm on the phone," Brian said ignoring Timothée as he left the room with his phone in hand. 

Timothée sighed and stared out the window where the storm was just getting worse. He loved rain and stormy weather but for some reason it was just making him feel sad. 

He reached over to his bedside table and picked up his phone. He went to his messages and checked his latest message thread which had been with Armie. Well, not exactly with Armie since he hadn't responded to the older mans texts.

A: I can't sleep what r u doing? 

It had been days since Armie had sent the message and if it had been months ago Timothée would've sent him a photo and initiated phone sex. However, after being blown off about Armie staying with him in New York, Timothée had reinforced his NO DATING rule. He had tried his best to push Armie back to the friend zone but the man was not giving up easily. 

A: I miss you

A: are you ignoring me?

A new text popped up as Timothée was scrolling. 

A: I can see that you read my messages asshole

T: I've been busy sry

Timothée watched as the bubbles popped up indicating that Armie was responding. They disappeared causing Timothée's eyebrows to furrow. 

A: what? Banging a new costar? 

Timothée rolled his eyes. 

T: we r not dating so none of ur business 

Timothée sighed before typing again. He stopped as he saw the bubbles reappear. 

A: ur hot and cold all the time I swear u like fucking with me

Timothée muttered under his breath before responding. 

T: I already told u that I'm not interested in anything serious 

A: Whatever 

T: this is why I don't want a bf or a gf stupid arguments over nothing

A: I don't wanna mess around anymore if u don't want to be serious 

T: fine then. 

Timothée closed his messages and angrily flung his phone against the wall as the door opened and in came the doctor. 

The man raised his eyebrows and Timothée's outburst. "Is everything okay?" 

Timothée cleared his throat and pressed his hand to his bloody temple. "I'm fine just bleeding out." 

The doctor chuckled as Timothée's phone vibrated on the floor. 

"Do you want me to grab that for you?" 

"Nah it's not that important," Timothée mumbled glaring a the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg starts next chapter! I hope you’re all enjoying so far! Comment your opinions and ideas I love hearing from you ❤️❤️


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy makes a bit of a discovery.

With fresh stitches and a cold Timothée felt pretty useless on set but he still showed up for rehearsals. Dressed in a pair of grey joggers and a baggy tee shirt, he sipped a cup of tea and watched as the rest of the cast went through their scripts. 

His back had been a little achy all morning thanks to the stupid horse that had bucked him off a few days before. It had etched a permanent grimace on his face as he kept digging his fingers into his lower back hoping for the pain to go away. 

"If your back is still aching by the end of the day you should probably get it checked out," Brian told him as he typed on his phone. 

"I will," Timothée sighed and arched his back. 

"Stupid horse," he muttered crankily.

"I'll be right back, I need to pee," Timothée said and stood up, arching his back and feeling a satisfying pop. Brian watched his young client walk off before looking back down at his screen. 

Timothée wandered to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He stood in front of the mirror and grimaced at his bruised temple. It was dark and looked nasty due to the stitches in the center. He was still feeling the effects of smacking his head on a rock, meaning his head was still pounding with a headache. 

He rubbed his eyes and moved to the toilet, unzipping his pants and pulling them down. He had just began to pee when he felt a weird wet sensation on the backs of his thighs. He reached a hand around to touch and pulled it back to see pale red blood on his finger tips. 

He furrowed his brows at the sight and cursed. Had the stupid horse caused him to bleed internally?? 

He finished peeing and washed his hands before leaving the bathroom and practically running back to where Brian was. He stopped in the door way and cleared his throat causing the older man to look up at him. 

"I think I'm bleeding internally," Timothée muttered with red cheeks. 

••••

"Well I don't think you're suffering from an internal injury," the doctor said as he pressed down on Timothée's stomach. 

"What is it then?" Timothée asked worriedly. 

"This might be completely wrong and I'm sorry if what I'm going to ask offends you," the doctor said slowly. 

Timothée raised his eyebrows, "what? Do I have a tumor or something?" 

"Your manager mentioned your mood swings to me the other day," the man said and cleared his throat. 

"What an ass," Timothée muttered with a pout. 

"And if I'm honest this kind of just looks like spotting, which is normal.... during the first trimester of pregnancy." 

Timothée tilted his head and opened his mouth just to close it again. 

"A lot of your symptoms add up, I think you should test," the doctor said making Timothée's mouth pop open again. 

"But—I haven't—there's no way that could be a possibility, I mean it has to be from falling off the horse right?" Timothée asked feeling jittery with nerves. 

"And if I was—that, falling off a horse would have hurt it right?" Timothée asked and sat up in the bed. 

"I'm not worried about injury to the fetus—if there is one, it would be pretty padded in there," the doctor explained. 

"There isn't one in there because that would be impossible I haven't—I," Timothée paused and cursed under his breath. 

"I'm going to guess that you just remembered that it is a possibility," the doctor said and Timothée gulped and nodded. 

"Do you have any tests?" 

"I brought one with me when Brian called," he said and stood to retrieve the box from his bag. 

"Well that was presumptuous," Timothée sighed and caught the box after the doctor tossed it at him. 

"If the test is positive how far along would you say you are?" 

Timothée walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

"I don't know," he shouted through the door, "maybe like..." he counted back and frowned. 

"6 weeks—7 weeks?" He said sounding like he was questioning it himself. 

He peed on the stick and left the bathroom still holding it. The doctor smiled at him as they both waited for the result to pop up. 

"Filming starts in two weeks," Timothée sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

"If it's positive then they won't let me ride horses or do stunts." 

Timothée's mind was racing. An unplanned pregnancy was the last thing he needed at the moment. He was in a country far away from home, he had a concussion, he was supposed to be filming soon. He sighed and wanted to slam his head into a wall, how did he always get himself into these types of situations?

"You could always get an abortion," the doctor said, clearing his throat. 

Timothée's eyes slid up to the other man and he sighed. "I would have to take time off, fly to the U.S, explain why I did that, come back after recovering, explain why I'm recovering." 

"Too much work just for an abortion," Timothée muttered. 

"Well a baby is a lot of work too, just saying," the doctor said nonchalantly. 

"Look can I just call you or whatever when I get the results? I need to think and figure out what I'm doing," Timothée said and sat the test face down on the bed. 

The doctor gathered his things with a nod and left the room leaving Timothée alone. 

He walked to his window and stared out at the rain smacking against the ground. A baby would be hard. 

But he was twenty-two, he had a job, a steady income, an apartment, parents who would support him. He could check almost all the boxes that proved he could have a baby. 

He wasn't sure if he'd let Armie be involved or not, or to what extent. He knew the older man would want to be, nothing was more serious than a baby and Armie desperately wanted to be serious with him. The kid would be cute too, that was a plus. 

Blue eyes, dark hair, thick lashes, dimples, Armies chin. 

His day dream was interrupted by his phone vibrating. He sighed internally and picked it up expecting to see Armie apologizing for being an ass. Instead he saw a message from Nick. 

N-heard it's been raining non stop in England! Bet you look like a wet rat right now with that bowl cut. 

Timothée rolled his eyes and was about to respond saying he hadn't gotten the bowl cut yet just a trim but his fingers wouldn't let him type as his mind began piecing a few things together.

He had slept with Nick before he had slept with Armie. There was a fifty percent chance that Nick was the father and Armie wasn't. His mouth went dry when he began to think about how hurt Armie was going to be when he found out about everything, especially now that there was a potential baby in the mix. 

The blue eyed baby in his daydream disappeared and in its place was a dark eyed, dark haired baby resembling Armies best friend. 

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate all of your comments ❤️❤️ More drama up ahead! Comment any ideas you have I’m always in search of inspiration!


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy tells Brian

Timothée never called the doctor back after their previous appointment. He actually never ended up looking at the result on the test. This might sound negligent but honestly it wasn't Timothée's fault. He had ended up ordering way too much room service and falling asleep. His tossing and turning caused the test to fall off of the bed and the next day it was gone due to the people who clean his hotel room. 

Timothée knew he should just buck up and buy another test so he'd know what the result was but he just couldn't get himself to do it. He went on to get the dreaded bowl cut and was set to begin filming soon. Brian had asked what the doctor said about the blood and he had made up an injury that went along with falling off of the horse. He hadn't asked again since and Timothée was grateful. Filming wouldn't be wrapping for at least 8 weeks and then Timothée would be on a flight back to New York City where he'd be allowed a break for a few weeks before he would begin doing press for Beautiful Boy. 

He tried not to think about the big "what if" questions that were constantly haunting him. What if he was pregnant and now closer to nine weeks than six? What if by the time they were done filming he'd be in his second trimester? What if the hypothetical baby wasn't Armies? What if it was?

The questions were enough to make him pissy and unpleasant to be around. 

Then there was the headaches. He felt like there was a constant hammering inside of his skull and some days he couldn't even get out of bed to go to rehearsals. He had skipped out on the past two horse riding lessons due to the nausea he experienced every time the horse moved. He knew that he was in denial yet he couldn't get himself to just take a test.

 

"Rise and shine, there's a horse waiting for you outside!" Brian announced he pushed open Timothée's hotel room with a smile that was much too cheery so early in the morning. 

Timothée groaned and scrunched his eyebrows together in discomfort. His hand was clutching his stomach as his eyes opened to glare at the man. 

"There's no way I'm going to be able to get on a horse today," he mumbled and closed his eyes tightly again. 

Brian sighed and walked across the room to press his palm against the younger mans forehead. 

"You don't have a fever. Come on the cold air will do you some good," Brian said as he pulled back the covers. 

"If I get up I'm going to puke," Timothée warned him. 

"You have to go to this riding lesson, filming starts soon and you have to be able to ride the damn horse," Brian argued and pulled Timothée up into a standing position. 

"I'll try," Timothée sighed and rubbed his eyes before slowly moving to get dressed. 

He pulled on a pair of joggers and a long sleeve t shirt, it was getting warmer outside but it still wasn't warm enough for a short sleeve.

Timothée pressed his head against the bathroom door and sighed before opening it. The nausea was killing him and he knew he would end up puking at some point. He stepped out of the bathroom to see Brian sitting at the table next to a plate of bacon and a bowl of oatmeal. 

Brian's face grew confused as Timothée's seemed to turn green. "Thought food would make you feel better." 

"Get it out," Timothée said and quickly turned back into the bathroom to dry heave into the sink. He dispelled what little water he had in his system before hearing a knock on the door. 

"Are you okay in there?" Brian called worriedly. 

"I told you I was going to puke," Timothée groaned miserably. 

"I didn't know you were being serious," Brian defended himself. 

"Yeah well next time I'll puke on you!" Timothée yelled before washing out his mouth.

"Jesus kid what's gotten in to you?" Brian asked as he opened the door and peered in at Timothée. 

"I told you I didn't feel well," Timothée groaned again and folded forward to put his head on top of his folded arms on the counter. 

"I thought the doctor said you were fine?" Brian asked making Timothée laugh humorlessly. 

"He didn't exactly say that." 

Brian raised an eyebrow at his young client and waited for him to elaborate. 

"He thinks I'm..." Timothée trailed off and closed his eyes as he tried to form the word. 

"He thinks your what?" Brian asked. 

"He thinks I might be pregnant," he finished quietly and peeked his eyes open to gauge the reaction of his manager. 

"With a baby?" Brian asked dumbly. 

"Well I hope it's not a puppy or something," Timothée muttered. 

"Who's baby?" Brian asked standing up straighter, resembling an angry father. 

"That's not important," Timothée muttered. 

"Well I think it's important Timothée, is he an actor?" Brian asked. 

Timothée stood up and scratched his head. "Honestly it doesn't matter just forget about it." 

"I can't forget about it! If it's someone who will effect your career I need to know who it is for damage control," Brian argued as Timothée pushed past him. 

"I don't want you to know, besides I don't even know if it's even a thing cause I haven't taken a test, and it will effect my career regardless of who the father is," Timothée muttered and fell back on his bed. 

"Tim, you have to take a test," Brian said as he stood at the end of the bed. 

"Why? So I know for sure and then I have to freak out about what I'm supposed to do? Cause I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" He yelled in a burst of energy as he sat up abruptly. 

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I have to film this movie, then I have a week off before I have to promote Beautiful Boy and that's literally going to be flying from city to city for premiers and then going to talk shows and panels," he mumbled and pulled on his hair. 

"Oh god then there's Little Women and I already signed on for that and— fuck! Dune! I can't have a baby right now I'm too fucking busy," he said gasping for air as his throat grew tight and his eyes grew wet. 

"And—and then there's award season and—and if I have a baby I'll HAVE a baby by then—like a real actual baby, a tiny baby," he continued to freak out as he stood up and began pacing. 

"I can't do this," he heaved and turned to Brian with tears on his cheeks. 

"Brain I don't wanna know cause I don't think I can handle it," he said making the older man close his eyes and sigh before pulling the younger into a hug. 

"Look, all of that isn't important right now, what's important is you taking a test just so you know," Brian said and squeezed Timothée's shoulders before stepping back. 

"I don't wanna know," Timothée said childishly and wiped at his eyes. 

"I'm going to go buy one myself and I'll bring it back here and I'll sit with you while we wait," Brian said and stepped back from Timothée. 

Timothée brought his thumbnail to his mouth and bit down on it nervously as he nodded in agreement to Brian's plan. 

"Don't be too obvious about it though okay? I don't want anyone to know," Timothée called out as Brian opened the door. The older man stopped at the door without turning. 

"Well I'm definitely not going to be shouting it at the rooftops."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1300 words, chapters will get longer but some will be shorter than others :) I hope you’re all still enjoying this I love to read your thoughts in the comments ❤️❤️


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy’s back in NYC and struggling.

"Timothée why haven't you answered your phone?? Brian called and told us that you dropped The King and flew home, why didn't you call?? We're worried." 

 

"I'm going to send your father over to that apartment of yours and he's going to knock down the door and talk to you whether you like it or not...just please call me sweetie I'm worried." 

"Hey Timo, your mom is having me call you because she's worried can you just answer the phone and tell us why you dropped out of the movie?" 

"Hey T, mom called me and told me to try to get ahold of you. I don't know what's going on with you but you're scaring everyone, mom says Brian told her you quit the movie and came home two weeks ago and no one has heard from you since. Call me, I'm here for you I hope you know that." 

Timothée sighed and deleted all the voicemails from his phone before tossing it on the ground. It bounced off of the carpet and onto the hardwood floor causing a loud bang. He pulled his bed cover over his head and let his eyes slip shut once again. 

His body felt tired. Tired was an understatement, more like exhausted actually. He hadn't gotten out of bed except to pee and eat in days. His diet consisted of room temperature water bottles and salt and vinegar chips he had found in his cupboard. 

He knew he smelt and needed a shower and that he couldn't live on just chips and water for the rest of his life but he couldn't find it in him to get up and keep going on with his life. As far he knew, his life was over. All because of a stupid mistake—two stupid mistakes. 

He had left Europe two weeks ago after getting a positive pregnancy test and a confirmation from his doctor. The director of the film understood and wasn't an asshole but Timothée still felt bad for making them have to find a new actor so late. Not to mention the embarrassment he had been feeling ever since he saw the plus sign on the plastic stick. It felt like a death sentence as dramatic as that sounded. He didn't want to acknowledge the situation but at this point it was all he thought about. 

He rolled over in his bed and pulled the comforter down under his chin. He sighed and irritably kicked his feet before sitting up. 

"This is fucked," he mumbled to himself and looked out the window.

It was sunny, the norm for July in New York. He knew he should get up and get some air, maybe grab a bagel or something but he knew that word must have gotten out by know about him quitting the movie. The last thing he needed was for his mom to see a picture of him online walking around the city instead of calling her back. 

He flung off the comforter and stood, the old wood floors creaking under his feet. The bag of chips crinkled under his feet as he stepped on them, dispelling crumbs onto the carpet. He ignored the mess and picked his phone up off of the ground. He had new texts from pretty much every contact in his phone. He ignored them all except for Brian's who had become his confidant. 

B- hey I just wanted to make sure that you're doing okay, you're eating right? 

Timothée sighed and walked to his small bathroom. He gazed at himself in the mirror. Dull eyes stared back at him circled by evidence of lack of sleep. His cheeks looked thin and his skin was pale due to the morning sickness he had been experiencing lately. He looked like he had when he was filming Beautiful Boy. 

He typed a quick message to Brian biting his lip nervously. 

T-I've been so sick I think I've lost weight, I don't even want to get out of bed. 

He felt stupid as soon as he pressed send but something in him felt a little proud of himself for being honest with Brian. His phone vibrated immediately. 

B- can I get you anything? 

Timothée scrunched up his nose as he replied.

T- a new identity plz or a time machine...or a bagel with cream cheese? 

T- really sour lemonade? 

T-jar of sauerkraut plz

B- comin right up

Timothée smiled at himself before catching his own eye in the mirror again. His eyes trailed to the pimple on his chin (hormones his doctor would say) and then down to his abdomen. There were no physical signs yet, besides his skin and tired appearance. The doctor had said that he most likely wouldn't show for another few months or so but it made him feel weird knowing what was under his cotton T-shirt. 

"Never in a million billion years did I think this was going to happen," he mumbled, not sure if it was to himself of to the alien that had taken his body hostage. 

"I feel like you're some kind of punishment for being a whore," he muttered with a glare aimed at his abdomen through the mirror. 

"Just cause I'm talking to you doesn't mean I'm happy about this and when you—you get here you're grounded for the rest of your life," Timothée said tongue feeling heavy when he spoke the last word. 

"Shit you're gonna be a person who needs things and wants things and you're gonna be impressionable and fuck I'm not cut out for this," he muttered feeling his bad mood coming back on at full force. 

He left the bathroom and found himself back in bed with the covers over his head. That's where Brian found him an hour later.

"Hey buddy I just let myself in, I brought your goodies," the older man announced as he carried a plastic grocery bag and a brown bag over to Timothée.

Timothée popped his head out of the covers and looked at Brian with sad, red eyes. 

"I'm gonna fuck it up, what the hell am I doing?" He asked and let out a long breath through his nose. 

"You're gonna eat this—this shitty combination of food and then you're going to stop thinking so damn negatively," Brian said tossed the bags at Timothée. 

"I can't stop thinking negatively Brian, I'm having a baby, that's the most negative thing I can think of," he muttered and opened the bag to pull out the jar of sauerkraut. He popped open the lid and pulled out some of the contents with his fingers to eat it. 

"You're the most dramatic person I know, you know that?" Brian asked earning a glare from Timothée.

"The baby isn't going to ruin your life, yeah it'll be work but it will be fulfilling work," Brian reasoned. 

Timothée snorted, "Yeah okay." 

"It's gonna love you unconditionally, that's gonna be pretty neat," Brian said earning an eye roll. 

"Puppies do too," Timothée argued. 

"It's gonna be cute," Brian said and stood up to look out the window. 

"Cute when it's crying all night?" Timothée countered. 

"Why don't you just say who the father is and he can help out?" Brian asked, turning to look at his young client. 

Timothée coughed before opening the bag that contained his bagel. 

"He's not going to be involved," Timothée said before taking a large bite. 

Brian eyed him disapprovingly, "and why is that?" 

"Because I said so," Timothée said and raised his eyebrows at his manager.

"And you don't think he's going to find out?" Brian asked, tilting his head. 

Timothée sucked some cream cheese off of his thumb before clearing his throat. "I haven't thought that far yet." 

"Better start thinking you're what?..." Brian trailed off waiting for Timothée to fill in the blank. 

"12 weeks," Timothée supplied. 

"12 weeks so we have what? 10 weeks before you have to promote Beautiful Boy?" Brian asked earning a nod from Timothée. 

"That'll put you at 21 weeks and you'll probably be obvious by then, so we need to come up with a plan," Brian said as he folded his arms across his chest as he began to think. 

"I was thinking I'd just ignore it until I can't anymore," Timothée sighed before taking a large sip of his lemonade. 

"Well sorry kid you can't do that," Brian said with a laugh. 

"Kylie Jenner Kardashian or whoever did it, she didn't announce it," Timothée mumbled. 

"Yeah well she didn't have two movies, a premiere, and promo lined up," Brian retorted. 

"I wanna hide it for as long as possible and I'll tell the father when I decide to tell him," Timothée said quietly. 

"Fine, just remember that while you're promoting Beautiful Boy all eyes are going to be on you," Brian said and walked to Timothée's bedroom door. 

"I know," Timothée nodded with a sigh.

"Thanks for the food!" He called out to his manager as the older man left the room.

"Someone's gotta make sure you eat! And call your mom!" Brian called back before leaving. 

Timothée picked up his phone and cursed at the text on his screen.

A-ur back in town and u didn't text me, I know I pissed u off but I wanna see u tickets for my show?

Timothée fell back on the bed before texting him back. 

T-yeah I guess tickets sound cool 

He most likely had a month before he would be seeing the show so that at least gave him a few weeks to figure shit out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter! I hope you liked it I just started writing chapter 19 today so I’ll be updating again soon :) I look forward to reading your comments and thoughts!❤️❤️


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothée sees Armie.

With sweaty palms and nausea swirling in his stomach, Timothée knocked on his parents door and waited for it to open. His foot was tapping on the ground nervously and he couldn't seem to relax. 

The door swung open to reveal his mom and she immediately frowned at his appearance. 

"You look awful," she said with a click of her tongue before pulling him inside. 

"Did you get sick in Europe?" She asked as she pushed him towards the couch. 

Timothée breathed through his nose and closed his eyes hoping he'd be able to muster up the courage needed to drop this huge bomb on his mom. 

"Well not exactly in Europe but it started affecting me there," he said and cleared his throat. 

His mother raised her eyebrows and walked to the kitchen. "I'll make you some tea, you look too pale Timothée it's end of July you should have a little more color." 

He turned his head so he could look out the window and bit on his lip hard enough to draw blood. He really just wanted to stand up and run out of the apartment but he knew he couldn't do that. His mom had to know because he knew he couldn't do the whole baby thing without her. 

"I added some honey, you sound congested," she said and handed him his cup of tea as she entered the room and sat down on the couch across from him. 

"Thanks," He mumbled and stared down at the tea mug in his palms. 

His mom watched him with worried eyes and sighed, "is there something you want to talk about?" 

Timothée shrugged, his throat felt tight and he knew if he talked he would probably break down into ugly tears. 

"Is this about a girl?" She asked making him shake his head no. 

"A boy then?" 

Timothée rolled his eyes and finally made eye contact with his mom as his tears overflowed. 

"It's-it's not exactly about a guy," he said and wiped his palms under his eyes after setting his tea down. 

His mom worriedly moved to the couch beside him and squeezed him to her side. 

"Honey you can tell me anything, you know that right?" She asked making Timothée feel like he was fourteen again. 

"This is big mom and I don't think you're gonna like it, I don't even know if I like it yet," he whispered and slid his sweaty palms on his pants.

"Well I don't have to like it Timothée but whatever it is we will figure it out," she said and stroked his hair. 

"I made a huge mistake and now I'm paying for it," he said and searched her eyes for understanding. 

She furrowed her eyebrows, "what did you do?" 

"I'm gonna have a baby," he whispered and closed his eyes tightly to avoid his moms reaction. 

He felt her shift on the couch and then her warm palms were on his cheeks. 

"A baby? Are you seeing someone?" She asked making him shake his head no. 

"Who is this person you're having a baby with?" She asked making him open his watery eyes. 

"That's not important right now," he sighed even though he really wanted to tell her more about his situation. He knew she'd be disappointed if she knew that he didn't even know who the father was. 

"I'm fourteen weeks and having a baby and I'm terrified mom," he said making her face soften. 

"It'll be fine, I promise," she said and pulled him into her chest, wrapping her arms around his frame tightly. 

"You hate me don't you?" He asked quietly, pushing his face into her neck. 

"Of course I don't," she laughed lightly. 

"Babies are a good thing, I think you'll be a great parent," she said and pressed her lips to his temple next to his little scar from the stitches. 

"I'm not sure if I will be though," he sighed and pulled away from her.

"Well I am, now stop feeling sorry for yourself and help me make dinner," she said stood up. 

Timothée rolled his eyes, "I don't feel sorry for myself." 

His mom gave him a small roll of her eyes in return before leaving to the kitchen. He stood and followed her, leaning against the door frame. He watched as she pulled ingredients out of the refrigerator and laid them out on the counter. 

"So...you won't tell me who the father of my grandchild is?" She asked without looking at him. 

Timothée bit his lip, "it's my baby so does it really matter who the father is?" 

"Well I would like to know who else lended their dna to it yes," she responded and looked up at him.

"The father and I aren't—we were never dating so I haven't told him," he said and scratched his arm awkwardly. 

"You plan to though right?" She asked pointedly. 

"I guess I have to, I don't really have much of a choice, I mean I'm still friends with him," he said and walked across the room to open the fridge. 

"Well when do you plan on doing that?" She asked as he pulled a lemon of of the fridge and shut it. 

"Soon, I just have a lot going on right now so I'm trying to get everything figured out before I tell him, it's not like I want or need his help," he sighed and cut the lemon in half before getting a glass of water. He squeezed the lemon juice into the water before taking a huge gulp. 

His mom raised her eyebrows at him and he shrugged, "it likes sour food." 

She smiled, "Well I think the father should have just as much responsibility as you do, it's their baby too." 

"I have a job, I have money, a place to live, I don't need his help," he muttered. 

"I'm self sufficient," he added before hopping onto the counter. 

"We'll see how self sufficient you are when you're up feeding a screaming baby every two hours."

•••••

September came quickly and before he knew it, evidence began to show on his abdomen. Well barely, but it was still there. The doctor had said that he would most likely have a small bump due to his height and he knew it was in fact small, but it felt huge to him. Six pounds up and he could swear it had all attached itself to his abdomen. A small slope where there hadn't been one before. 

"Can't even see it, I think that's pretty damn impressive if you ask me," he mumbled out loud as he pulled a hat over his awkwardly growing hair. 

He was headed to see Armies play and he was incredibly nervous seeing as it would be the first time he had been seen in public in months. He was excited to see Armie again but obviously nervous as well. The older man hadn't seen him in person for a long time and Timothée was worried that things were going to be weird between them. Not to mention the baby situation. Timothée didn't even want to think of the baby situation. 

He knew he needed to tell Armie everything but he wasn't sure if it was the right time yet. Would he be mad about the baby? Would he hate Timothée for not telling him?And then there was the Nick situation. Timothée had been avoiding even thinking about it. 

He sighed in the mirror at himself and tugged on his pullover sweater. He looked good, healthier than he had earlier in the pregnancy when morning sickness had him puking up his guts all day. He grabbed his phone and noticed he had a new text from Armie. Smiling a little he opened it. 

A-ur coming early right? So we can hang back stage?

T-headed there now

Timothée tucked his phone into his pocket and made his way to the door. He put his head phones on and a pair of sunglasses as well before leaving his building. 

Keeping his head down he made it to the theater without being noticed and smiled when he saw Armie backstage talking to a crew member. He looked good even from behind, but when did the man not look good? 

He took his headphones off and stuffed them in his pocket before sneaking up behind the older man. 

"Hey," He said causing Armie to jump and turn around. 

Armies blue eyes widened and his mouth curved into an excited grin. "You're here!" 

The next thing Timothée knew was the warmth of Armies chest as he was pulled into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around the taller man and let himself be held for a minute. 

"How was England?" Armie asked, letting him go but keeping his hands on his shoulders. 

"It was rainy," Timothée told him as he drank in the taller mans perfect face. He had a little bit of facial hair just like Timothée liked. 

"You look really good," Armie told him and snatched his hat off of his head. Timothée's hands flew to his head trying to cover his hair but he was too late. Armie was already grinning like a mad man. 

"Awe look at your bowl cut, you look like a kindergartener," he teased causing Timothée to smack him in the chest. 

"Shut up, I do not," he muttered and grabbed his hat out of Armies hands. 

"A cute kindergartener," Armie assured him causing him to shake his head. 

"Thanks?" Timothée resounded and pulled the hat back down on his hair. 

"Do you want to go get some dinner after the show?" Armie asked curiously, leaning back against a door. 

"We could just go to your place," Timothée said. Grimacing when he realized that it sounded like a proposition for sex. 

Armie raised his eyebrows and and let his hand trail down Timothée's arm. 

"If you want to," he smiled. 

Timothée scrunched his eyebrows up and smacked his hand away. "I was meaning we could get take out not have sex." 

Armies face fell a little. "Fine sounds good either way." 

••••

The show had ended and for some reason Timothée found himself being incredibly emotional. The show was amazing—Armie was amazing. His performance brought literal tears to Timothée's eyes and he was embarrassed that he had to keep wiping his eyes throughout the show. When the cast left the stage Timothée had to hurry out to find a bathroom to clean his face and ended up sitting in a stall trying to control embarrassing sobs. Rationally, Timothée knew he was experiencing one of the many wonders of pregnancy. However, his emotions were everywhere and at this point he didn't even know what it was that he was crying over. 

He figured it was a mix of guilt from not telling Armie about the baby, and his amazement at how talented the older man was. 

Once he cleaned up the best he could he made his way backstage where Armie was waiting for him. As soon as he was in the taller mans eyesight he was being pulled off to the side near the back door. 

"I have to go sign some stuff wanna come out?" Armie asked. 

Timothée laughed weakly, still feeling upset from earlier. "No way." 

Armie shook his head in disappointment and opened the door. Timothée could see fans lined up and he knew it would make their night if he went out to say hi but he knew he'd start crying and would just embarrass himself. 

Before he knew it though, Armie was pulling him out announcing his presence. Timothée wrestled his way out of the older mans grasp and back inside shooting him a glare as the door shut. Timothée tried to laugh it off but he couldn't help the frustrated tears that welled up in his eyes. He swiped at them angrily and glared at the door waiting for Armie to reappear. 

When he did he looked apologetic. Timothée's hormones flared up and he was swiping tears from his eyes again. 

"What's wrong?" Armie asked sounding alarmed. 

Timothée shook his head and turned to leave not wanting everyone to see him being a hormonal mess. Armie grabbed his arm and pulled him back against his chest.

"Did I hurt you when I pulled you out?" Armie asked worriedly. 

"I asked you-you not to do that," Timothée said and sniffed. Hating how stupid he sounded. 

"Woah, hey are you crying?" Armie asked and turned him so he could see his face. 

Large hands cupped his cheeks and he felt them burn with embarrassment due to the worried look in Armies eyes. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have pulled you out," Armie said and swiped his thumbs under his eyes. 

"No you shouldn't have!" Timothée agreed and pushed him away from himself. 

"Geez I said I was sorry," Armie said and tried to pull Timothée back to himself. 

"I don't care if you're sorry," Timothée sniffled and began walking down the hall towards the back exit. 

"Are you just gonna leave? I thought you wanted to get dinner? Are you really gonna be dramatic over a stupid joke?" Armie called after him. 

Timothée wiped at his eyes and turned to look at Armie. "I'm not being dramatic!" 

Armie raised his eyebrows. "Sure you aren't." 

"Stop being a dick," Timothée argued knowing perfectly well that he was in fact being a bit of a drama queen. 

"You're the one crying and running out because I told the fans you were here," Armie said sounding annoyed. 

"It's not because of that," Timothée said and pressed his palms to his eyes. 

"Then what is it? You never fucking open up to me Tim so how am I supposed to help? You can't just keep stringing me along without explaining shit," Armie said making Timothée frown harder. 

"I do not string you along," he muttered angrily. 

"Yeah you do, wanting to come to my place tonight, getting jealous over me being seen with my ex but not wanting to date me yourself, so what do you want? Did you just want a booty call tonight but no drunk old guys were available?" Armie asked making Timothée's glare deepen. 

"I'm pregnant you dick!" He screamed and threw his phone as hard as he could directly at Armies perfect face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I’ve been busy and I’ve written this story up to chapter 20 but I keep rewriting things!! Hope you liked the chapter and I will be updating again probably today so you don’t have to wait on a cliff hanger! Merry Christmas to those who celebrate!


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I updated earlier today as well so make sure to check out the chapter before this one if you haven’t already :)

"Tim open the door," Armie sighed. He readjusted the bloody tissue in his nose and winced as he pressed his forehead against the door. 

"I really don't want to see you right now just go," Timothée said through the bathroom door. 

"You realize the theater is going to close soon and you're going to have to come out," Armie said and sighed when he still didn't open the door. 

"I don't get why you have to be such a dick," Timothée muttered from inside the bathroom. 

Armie rolled his eyes and tried opening the door again with no luck. "I'm sorry I'm a dick but we need to discuss this." 

"I don't wanna discuss anything just leave so I can come out," Timothée said sounding impatient. 

"Fine." 

Minutes later the door opened and Timothée stepped out. He rolled his eyes when he saw Armie leaning against the wall. 

"I think you broke my nose," he smiled trying to break the tension. 

"Good," Timothée said and walked past him. 

"Wait," Armie said and pulled him back by his hand. 

"What?" Timothée asked irritatedly. 

"What you said....it's true?" Armie asked. 

Timothée searched his eyes before pulling his arm out of Armies grasp. 

"Just forget about it," Timothée said and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Armie scoffed, "Yeah okay I'm just gonna forget about it." 

"Look I don't need anything from you, I'm fine I just needed to tell you and I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did," Timothée said and let out a breath. 

"So you expect me not to do anything?" Armie asked sounding frustrated. 

"I don't want you to do anything," Timothée muttered and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Well I don't want to do nothing," Armie said and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Timothée scrunched his nose, "look this was an accident and I can deal with it, I appreciate that you want to help but I'm really okay." 

"Can we just stop talking about it for now?" He asked feeling uncomfortable. 

Armie sighed and nodded stuffily. "Yeah let's get take out." 

••••

Armies pent house was as nice as he had described it. Timothée took his sweater off and dropped it on the couch before walking to the windows and staring out at the city. He turned to see Armie staring at him while leaning against the wall. 

"Chinese sound good?" Armie asked and held up a menu. 

"Mmm," Timothée hummed before shaking his head. 

"Pizza sounds better," he mumbled and moved across the room to lay down on the couch. 

"This place is fancy," he called out as Armie left the room to find the pizza menu. 

"Yeah it's pretty nice, a little too big for just me though," Armie replied, walking back into the room. 

He stared at Timothée for a second making the younger squirm a little on the couch. 

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Timothée asked, sitting up and pulling his knees up. 

"Yeah sure," Armie said and cleared his throat. 

He sat down on the opposite side of the couch as Timothée and used the remote to turn on the television. Timothée watched as the older man scrolled through countless movies. He felt tense and awkward which he hated but he didn't know what to say in order to break the ice. After thirty minutes of silence they still hadn't found a movie and Timothée was getting cranky due to the pizza having not been delivered on time. 

"Okay, are we seriously going to sit in awkward silence all night?" He asked and looked at Armie. 

The older man sat back against the couch and dropped the remote next to his thigh. 

"I don't know how you want me to act Tim, I mean you dropped a huge fucking bombshell on me and you expect me not to have questions?" He asked, taking a breath, "not want to be there for you?" 

Timothée rubbed his eyes before sitting up straighter and turning so that he was facing the older man. 

"Look I just...I don't know how to say this because it's going to make you mad and I really don't want you to be mad at me right now," Timothée said and squeezed his eyes shut. He tilted his chin towards the ceiling before resting it on his palm as he leaned against the back of the couch. 

"The baby might not be yours, and I don't want you to feel responsible if it isn't yours, like it would be unfair to make you—take care of me and stuff during the pregnancy if it comes out and it's some other guys baby." 

Armie stayed quiet and the furrow between his brows made Timmy's heart sink a little. The man didn't look very happy with this news and Timothée felt bad for telling him but he couldn't let Armie think the baby was his without knowing for sure. 

"Who's the other guy?" Armie asked, blue eyes sliding to Timothée's. 

Timothée looked away and felt guilt begin to bloom in his belly. He couldn't tell Armie about Nick. It would break the guys heart and they had agreed not to tell him. He couldn't throw Nick under the bus. 

"That's not important, and I'll get a DNA test I promise and you'll be the first to know," Timothée said and held his breath as Armie cursed under his breath and stood up. 

"You hate me," Timothée whispered and stood up as well.

"Look—I'm just gonna go, I'm sorry that I fucked up this badly and I don't want to appear as more pathetic than I already do so I'm not gonna beg you to help me or anything I swear, I won't tell anyone about us," Timothée mumbled quickly, feeling out of breath as he stepped around the couch and grabbed his sweater before darting towards the door. 

"Wait, you haven't eaten yet," Armie said with a sigh. 

Timothée wiped his wet eyes and wanted to cry at the thought of not getting to eat the pizza they ordered. 

"It's o-okay I'm not even hungry," he lied with a deep frown as more tears slipped down his cheeks. 

"Don't cry T," Armie said and moved towards him.

"I just really don't want you to be mad at me and I really want that pizza cause I'm starving and I can't—just stay and eat when you're mad at me," Timothée blubbered sounding like a total drama queen. 

"God I sound crazy this baby is making me crazy Jesus," he laughed at himself and wiped at his snotty nose. 

"I'm not mad at you," Armie said and pulled him against his chest.

"Don't say that," Timothée sighed, "you should be pissed at me, I'm so irresponsible."

"I'm gonna help you out cause I love you and don't argue with me about that right now," Armie said and dropped a kiss to Timothée's head. 

"A baby is not a good enough reason for us to date," Timothée argued anyways and pressed closer to the older man. 

"Of course not," Armie rolled his eyes and pulled away from Timothée. 

"I'm going to help you, I don't care if the baby isn't mine." 

Timothée frowned and opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Armies finger pressing against his lips. 

"Nope no talking, I don't care what you have to say about this cause I'm not going anywhere no matter what you say," Armie said making Timothée roll his eyes. 

"Now go sit your ass down on the couch and wait for the damn pizza," Armie said and turned the younger around and pushed him gently towards the couch. 

"Armie really you don't have to—

"Uh uh nope no more talking for you," Armie said as a knock sounded at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Drama isn’t over just toned down at the moment :)


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy talks to Nick.

"Hey Nick I was just Uh—calling to say hi—I mean I need to talk to you kinda? It's not that big of a deal just call me back when you can," Timothée sighed before cursing. "This is Timothée by the way if you didn't—um already know that which you probably did because you have my number in your phone." 

He walked to the window and looked out at the city wanting to hang up and throw the phone out onto the street. 

"I mean I think you have my number in your phone, is it weird to assume that you have my number in your phone? Well in case you don't have my number in your phone it's me," Timothée mumbled feeling like an idiot when he realized they texted so of course he had his number. 

"Just remembered that you do in fact have my number and now I feel like a total idiot," he sighed wanting to yell at the baby for giving him baby brain. 

"Just call me back soon please? Armie said he invited you to New York and I'd really like to talk to you before that so yeah, uh bye, sorry for calling at like five am my bad." 

Timothée hung up the phone, flung it at his bed and pressed his forehead to the window. "I'm such an idiot." 

The air in his apartment was cold and he hated being there alone just as much as he always had. It was a bright day outside and the air was still warm, being the first week of September. He was feeling restless as he paced in front of the window. 

Armie had mentioned that Nick was coming to the city to stay for a couple days and Timmy had been freaking out about it for a week. He didn't want Nick to find out about the baby from Armie, that just didn't feel right. However, he didn't know how to tell the man. They had been texting casually but at some point Nick had stopped responding so Timmy stopped. 

His phone vibrated causing him to jump again and walk to his bed to pick it up. He bit down on his lip hard enough to cause pain as he saw a message from Nick on his screen. 

N- I actually landed last night

N- u didn't wake me up I was already up, and duh I have ur number.

N-if u wanna talk to tell me ur with Armie I already know

Timothée cursed and read the texts over again. 

T-we're not together and that's not what I wanted to tell u

N-Armie thinks u r

T-can we meet up?

Timothée watched the speech bubble pop up and then go away a few times before receiving another message. 

N-probably not a good idea, I'm hanging with Armie today 

Timothée rolled his eyes and let out a breath. 

T-come over for breakfast before u see him?

N-fine

Timothée sat his phone down and walked to the kitchen to see what he had to offer for breakfast. He opened the fridge to see a block of cheese, jug of milk and three yogurts. 

"Shit," he muttered and moved to the cupboard. 

"Looks like we're having stale cereal for breakfast," he whispered and contemplated running to the corner store.

He decided that the conversation probably wouldn't go well anyways so they most likely wouldn't be eating anyways. He walked back to the bedroom and fell on the bed to think about what he was going to say. 

He closed his eyes as his head hit his pillow and let out a breath. His hand ran from his sternum to the crest of his small bump. From this position he could feel the baby under his palm. The doctor said he'd pop in November most likely but at the rate he was growing he figured it would never happen. 

"Don't give me too much trouble today okay? I'm probably gonna be all stressed which is gonna freak you out but that's okay, worst case scenario is he'll tell me to fuck off and then tell Armie and then it'll be just us," he said and cleared his throat. 

"And I think I'd be capable of that don't you? I mean I have an apartment and I'm sure mom would watch you for me," he said and sat up. 

"I have like zero experience with babies but I mean it can't be that hard can it?" He asked and felt his mood deplete even more. 

He looked to the corner of his room where his suit case was partially packed for Beautiful Boy press he was days away from starting. It was giving him anxiety and he knew that he would be promoting until at least November and then Oscars season would start and he would be expected to be making even more appearances. The baby's due date was approximated to December 31st. So based on that the baby would be tiny still during award season. 

"Is it appropriate to bring a baby to the Oscars?" He asked out loud and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. 

He looked down at himself and figured he should change into some actual clothes to see Nick but he couldn't muster up the energy to stand and change out of his baggy joggers and hoodie. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to keep his energy high enough during press. Fans would want him happy and excitable not cranky and tired with dark rings around his eyes and a break out on his chin. 

A knock sounded at the door breaking him from his musing. He stood and shook out his hands nervously before walking to the door. He looked through the peephole and just as he expected Nick was standing there. He took a deep breath before pulling the door open. 

The older man was holding a bag and two coffees. "I figured you didn't have food." 

Timmy stepped aside to let him inside and watched as the other man stood in the middle of his living room awkwardly, seemingly as far away from him as he could get. 

"I didn't call you for a booty call or something so stop acting like I'm gonna jump you," Timmy laughed nervously. 

"I don't think that's why I'm here, I just don't want to piss Armie off," Nick said and cleared his throat. 

"Armie is fine, he doesn't know you're here and he doesn't own me," Timmy rolled his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest. 

Nick looked around, brown eyes curiously taking in Timothée's apartment. 

"It's bigger than I expected it to be," Nick said making Timmy shrug. 

"I moved to a nicer place last year," he replied and shuffled on his feet. 

Nick nodded and sucked his lips in before letting his eyes fall on Timothée again. 

"So..." he said and trailed off awkwardly. 

"I uh needed to tell you something," Timmy said and scratched at his hoodie clad elbow. 

Nick sighed, "look if this is about you wanting to get serious with Armie I'm fine with it, and I'm not gonna say anything about us," Nick said and sat the paper bag on the coffee table. He sat the coffees next to it before sitting down on the edge. 

Timmy snorted and pushed his fingers through his awkwardly cut bowl cut. 

"It's definitely not that, I don't want to date him right now...it's a little more serious than that I guess and I don't want you to get mad at me," he said and began pacing. 

"Actually, you're allowed to be mad because I would be mad if I were you," Timmy continued and stopped pacing to look at Nick who had a confused expression on his face. 

"When I was in England I fell off this horse and got a concussion and this stupid scar," he said and pointed to the tiny scar on his temple. 

"Shit are you okay?" Nick asked worriedly. 

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just after that my back started hurting and I saw blood and I thought I was internally bleeding," he said and puffed out a breath. 

"Jesus Timmy," Nick said, brown eyes worried. 

"Yeah uh that's not even the bad part honestly and—maybe I should get you a drink or something," Timmy said and bit down on his lip. 

"It's 8 am," Nick laughed and stood up. He squeezed Timmy's shoulders and searched the younger mans face. 

"Just spit it out kid you're freaking me out," Nick said with a smile, attempting to lighten the mood. 

Timmy looked into deep brown eyes and felt the baby shift in his belly. His breath hitched and before he knew it he had tears falling down his cheeks in a pathetic display. Nicks face scrunched up in a confused and uncomfortable way. 

"Woah, woah, woah why're you crying on me?" He asked and squeezed the younger mans shoulders again. 

Timmy wanted to answer but he continued to cry pathetically as the older man pulled him against his chest in a hug. 

"Did Armie do something? I swear to god if he—

"He didn't do-do anything," Timmy sniffed and pushed away from Nick's chest. 

"I'm having a baby and I found out after the stupid horse accident and I had to leave and come home and I leave for press in like two days and Armie wants to date me and I don't want to date him and I'm dying from stress," Timothée admitted and rubbed at his eyes. 

Nick tilted his head and opened his mouth once as if he was about to say something but it snapped shut. 

"Wait what? A baby?" Nick asked and Timothée nodded. 

"21 weeks, due New Year's Eve," Timothée said hoping Nick would catch on because the older mans face wasn't letting him know that he knew. 

"That's—wow Timmy I mean—a baby? Armie must be ecstatic," Nick said with a bright smile. 

"Yeah he uh—I mean he's excited but we're not sure if he's the father," Timothée said and raised his eyebrows. 

"The baby's due date is any day between the 28th and the 31st," he cleared his throat and watched understanding bloom across Nicks face. 

"Oh—oh shit," he muttered and stepped away from Timmy like he was poisonous. 

"Yeah I wanted to tell you earlier but I just I couldn't figure out how and then there's the Armie situation," Timmy said and watched Nick have a minor break down. 

"Oh my god, does—does he know? Did want me to come here so he could kill me or something?" Nick asked with wide eyes. 

Timothée shook his head no. "I haven't told him and I'm not sure if I'm going to, he knows he might not be the father but he said that he doesn't care." 

"Well fuck, a baby? Are you sure? I mean tests are wrong right?" Nick asked looking hopeful. 

"I'm 21 weeks Nick it's definitely not a false alarm," he said and rolled his eyes irritably. 

"Are you sure though? You don't look it," Nick said and eyed his torso. 

Timothée cursed in French before pulling the older mans hand to his belly and pressing hard. 

"I don't feel anything," Nick said watching the bump in what appeared to be utter terror. 

"Just hold on, it can be stubborn," Timothée said and pressed his fingers roughly against the bump hoping to agitate the baby into moving. 

Soon enough the baby rolled and seeing as Timothée's bump was small they could both feel it against their palms. 

Nick jumped and pulled his hand away. "Jesus!" 

"Yeah I know it's kinda unsettling at first," Timmy said and smoothed his hoodie back down. 

Nick was still staring at him like he couldn't believe what he had just learned and Timothée was terrified that he was going to run out of the apartment and straight to Armies. 

"Look, I didn't tell you to make you feel guilty or like you have to be here, I just figured that you would find out eventually, especially if this baby comes out with big brown eyes so yeah..." Timmy trailed off. 

"What're we gonna do?" Nick asked as Timothée walked past him and picked up the bagel bag. 

"You're going to do absolutely nothing that's what," Timmy told him. 

"He's going to find out eventually," Nick said and rubbed his temples with his fingers. 

"I'm going to tell him...just not yet he's really happy and I don't want to hurt him," Timmy said and sat down on the couch. 

"I want to help you at least," Nick said and turned to face the younger man. 

"I really don't need any help, I appreciate you asking but really I'm fine," Timmy said and opened the paper bag. On the inside was fresh bagels. 

"I can help you get some food in this place? Do you need me to help you pack? I heard you were starting promo soon, ummm I can put a crib together probably," Nick said making Timothée smile. 

"That's all sweet of you but I don't think I need any help," Timmy said, taking a bite out of a bagel. 

"Anything at all and I'll be here," Nick said sincerely making Timmy's heart warm. 

"Thanks Nick," he smiled and closed his eyes at the heavenly taste of bagel in his mouth. 

"Is it a boy or girl?" Nick asked and sat down beside him. 

Timmy hummed and shrugged. "I dunno never asked." 

"You don't want to know?" Nick asked with shock. 

"Doesn't really matter honestly," Timmy shrugged.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Timmy continued eating while Nick watched him, still shocked about his revelation. 

"I want to be here for you, as much as you'll let me," Nick said sincerely, reaching over to squeeze the younger mans knee. 

"I've been hearing that a lot lately," Timothée attempted to joke but it fell flat due to the amount of guilt he was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those of you who read this and comment nice things! Your comments always make me smile. Hope you liked this one the story will get more interesting in the coming chapters which I will be updating quicker now since I have chapters 15-20 per written! And remember this story is supposed to be angsty and dramatic! Timothée is supposed to be kind of a selfish brat he’s so young and confused and ahem, dumb lol so yeah he’ll get better eventually. I personally am not into stories that are all fluff I need DRAMA.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie finds out DUN DUN DUN....

The next night found Timothée getting ready to go to dinner with Armie and Nick. Armie had been excitedly texting Timothée all day about seeing Nick and hanging out. Every text made Timothée nauseated and even more guilty than he already was. 

Just as he was pulling on his sweater a large drop of bright red blood fell onto the grey fabric, blooming and staining it. He cursed under his breath and pressed his fingers to his nose. The blood began dripping down his fingers and forearm steadily. 

"What the fuck?" He muttered and grabbed a tissue to press against his nose in hopes of stopping the bleeding. He bled through the tissue quickly and exchanged it for a towel. 

He looked up at his reflection in the mirror and cringed at how pale he looked. He decided that he better sit down in case he passed out so that he wouldn't smack his head on the counter. Slowly he made his way to the bedroom and laid down. 

Twenty minutes later and the bleeding still hadn't stopped. His anxiety was making him shake and he knew it couldn't be normal to have a nose bleed last for twenty minutes. In fact, his doctor had told him that it wasn't normal and to come in if it happened. Reaching over for his phone, he kept the towel pressed to his nose. 

He sighed in relief when his mom answered on the second ring. "Hello?" 

"Mom can you pick me up?" He asked, voice nasally due to the pressure of his fingers on his nose. 

"Timothée? Is everything alright?" She asked sounding alarmed. 

"I have a nose bleed and the doctor said to come in if they last longer than a few minutes and I feel like I'm gonna pass out," he mumbled and closed his eyes as his vision swam. 

"I'll be right over just keep pressure on it and tilt your head down, and don't stand up," she instructed. 

"I won't, thanks," he said before hanging up. 

••••

"I'm leaving for press tomorrow so is there anyway this can be fixed tonight?" Timothée asked from his hospital bed where he was hooked to monitors. 

"You have low blood pressure and anemia, we'll give you an iron supplement and a list of high nutrient foods you should be eating, I don't necessarily recommend that you go flying around the world for press but I assume I won't be able to talk you out of it," the doctor said as he read Timothée's chart. 

"Will it not be safe for the baby?" His mother asked worriedly. 

"I think as long as he eats plenty of food, takes the iron supplement and gets enough rest, they should both be fine," the doctor said making Timothée practically sigh in relief. 

"You'll probably be shocked to hear this based on the size of your belly right now, but the baby is actually quite big so it's taking a lot out of your body to carry it," the doctor explained and moved across the room to ready an ultra sound machine. 

"Your uterus is tilted which is causing the baby not to really show, like I've said before however, it will start to show a little more probably closer to December," he said and spread gel onto Timothée's stomach using the wand. 

Timothée watched the screen with wide eyes as he waited for the image to pop up. When it did he held his breath at the sight of the baby bouncing around and appearing way bigger than he thought. 

"Looks huge, like a real baby," he mumbled making the doctor smile. 

"Definitely gonna be a big one, I'd say a nine pounder," he grinned and traced the outline of the baby on the screen. 

"Nine pounds?! That's huge!" Timothée's mother said with a laugh as she looked at Timothée. 

"Are his hips even wide enough for that?" She asked worriedly. 

"They'll widen," the doctor assured her. 

"Why is it so damn big?" Timothée asked not liking the sound of giving birth to a nine pound baby. 

"You're a tall guy, based on the baby's length and weight now I'm assuming the other father is also a big guy?" The doctor said and hummed as he took the babies measurements. 

His mother looked at him curiously. "Is he a big guy?" 

Timothée looked away from her and back at the screen. "Uh..." 

He thought of Nick's height and Armies height. Armie was obviously a giant so the baby definitely could have gotten it from him. Nick wasn't exactly short though so it would be hard to tell who the father was based on height alone. 

"Yeah he's tallish," Timmy said with a shrug. 

"I should actually probably text him and tell him I can't go to this dinner thing I was supposed to be at an hour ago," Timmy said and grabbed his phone off of the tray next to the bed. 

T-hey sorry I didn't text you earlier, got a bad nosebleed and had to go to the doctor, I'm stuck here for monitoring for at least another hour 

Timmy sat his phone back down and laid his head back on the pillow. 

"I'm just gonna take a nap, I have a shit ton of stuff to do tomorrow and I don't want to fall asleep during the interviews," he mumbled and let his eyes fall back to the monitor which was still showing the baby. 

"Would you like to know the sex?" The doctor asked as he took a few photos to print. 

Timothée looked at his moms face which was excited and obviously eager to know if it was a boy or a girl. Timothée bit his lip and shook his head no. 

"I don't really want to know," he said and watched his moms face deflate. 

"Okay I'll just print these pictures you just sit tight," the doctor said before leaving. 

"You can go home mom, I can get a taxi home," Timothée told his mom who raised her eyebrows at her son. 

"I would much rather stay with you," she said and cupped his cheek with her palm. 

"I'm going to get us something to snack on from the cafeteria," she smiled before leaving the room. 

••••

"You can't just go in there sir!" 

Timothée woke with a start as he heard nurses yelling in the hallway. Seconds later Armie and Nick were standing in the doorway. Armies face was flushed and his blue eyes were wide with worry. Nick's appearance mirrored his friends. 

"What the hell happened?" Armie asked as he rushed to Timothée's side. 

"Anemia and low blood pressure," Timothée said and let his face get cupped by Armies large hands. 

"Jesus Timmy, you scared the shit out of me," Armie said and continued to fuss over Timothée, letting his hands run up and down his arms. 

Timothée's eyes slid to Nicks face and he felt guilt creep into his body. 

"The baby's fine, it's huge but it's fine," Timmy said and pressed his palm to abdomen. 

"I don't think you should start press tomorrow," Armie said and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Timothée snorted and pushed himself up so that he was sitting straighter. 

"I'm fine, and I'm starting press tomorrow there's no way I'm not going," Timothée said making Armie sigh audibly. 

"I'm gonna go wait in the hall," Nick said awkwardly and left the room leaving Armie and Timothée alone. 

"You should come stay with me," Armie said and began fluffing Timothée's pillows. 

"I don't want to stay with you," Timothée protested and rolled his eyes at the older man mothering him. 

"I have fed you, rubbed your feet, your back, taken all your shitty hormone induced anger, and you can't just do one thing for me?" Armie asked making Timothée frown harder at him.

"I already told you that you didn't have to do any of that for me," Timothée said. 

Armie rolled his eyes. "Oh so what? You tell me you're having a baby and I'm supposed to just not do anything? I have to, it's the right thing to do." 

Timmy growled angrily and ran his fingers through his hair. "I knew it, I fucking knew this was just you doing the right thing." 

"It's my baby, of course I'm going to do the right thing why do you make that sound like a bad fucking thing?" Armie asked making Timmy laugh. 

"This isn't your baby it's my baby right now, we don't even know if you're the father!" Timothée yelled angrily. 

Armie clenched his jaw and scratched at the facial hair that was growing on his jaw line. 

"That's fucking low Tim, you know I don't care if it's my baby or not." 

Timothée licked his lips and rolled his eyes before letting his head fall back on the pillow. 

"You wouldn't feel that way if you knew who the other guy is," Timothée muttered. 

"Who? Abel?" Armie asked. 

Timothée clenched his eyes closed. "God why are you obsessed with the idea that I fucked him??" 

"Because you won't fucking tell me who you did fuck!" Armie yelled. 

"I can't!" Timothée yelled realizing that the nurses were going to yell at them for being so loud. 

"Who the fuck could it be?? I don't know anyone else that you've been around that I would really care about you fucking!" Armie said looking increasingly pissed off. 

At precisely that moment is when Nick decided to walk back in. The room was silent and Timothée's eyes instantly flew to Nicks face and then Armies and he knew exactly the moment when Armie figured it out. 

"Armie—

"You didn't," Armie said words directed towards his best friend not Timothée. 

"Seriously can we not do this here?" Timothée asked desperately as Nick looked to him for some help. 

"Did you fuck him?" Armie asked with a dangerous tone of voice that had Timothée's palms sweating instantly. 

"I didn't know you two were together," Nick said and cleared his throat. 

The brown eyed man looked like he was preparing to get punched in the face but Armie never lifted his hand. 

His face turned to stone as his eyes fell back on Timothée who by now had tears streaming down his cheeks and his mouth parted as if he could say something to fix everything. 

"You didn't have to fuck my best friend to show that you don't love me Tim, Jesus I'll just fucking leave you alone if you're that desperate for me to stop pining after you," Armie said before pushing past Nick and leaving the room. Nick turned and followed the other man out calling his name. 

"Is that why you wouldn't tell me?" His mothers voice came from the door. 

Timothée quickly wiped his eyes and rolled onto his side facing away from her. 

"I really don't wanna talk about it right now, just please don't," he whispered and squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Timothée—

"Please mom just don't," he said and curled into himself hoping that he wouldn't accidentally let out an audible cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story! More to come very soon I hope you’re all enjoying it so far! As always I live for your comments ❤️❤️


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy see each other at an awards show.

"You look tired kid maybe you should just tell them you can't go do the panel today," Brian said and squeezed Timothée's shoulders. 

"I can't not go out I'll be fine," Timmy told him and pulled on his cardigan.

"The award show is tonight maybe you should just rest until then," Brian tried to convince him once more. 

Timothée's face darkened at the mention of the award show. "I don't want to go to the award show." 

"His manager said that he agreed to do it," Brian assured him. 

Timothée turned and looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed. "I don't want to receive an award from him right now, we haven't talked for a month and a half and he hates me." 

Brian sighed and watched as Timothée struggled to pull his shoe on with his slight belly in the way. He bent down and helped him earning a sigh from the younger man. 

"I don't know what's going on between you two but you're going to have to go up there and act like you're best friends, give him the look you always give him and hug the guy, then leave the stage and hate each other again," Brian said and stood up. 

"I'm going to have to sit by him all night, and take pictures, and answer questions about this," Timothée said and gestured to his belly that had just popped a little bit. 

"Just act, that's your job anyways," Brian said causing Timothée to glare at him. 

"Everyone is going to be able to tell that I'm miserable," Timothée said and rubbed his eyes. 

"It's just for one night," Brian smiled and squeezed his shoulder again. 

••••

After doing the panel earlier that day and causally dodging questions about his belly and being energetic for his fans Timothée was feeling exhausted. His team helped him get dressed for the award show and he just stayed silent while snacking on salt and vinegar chips. 

Armie hadn't texted him all day and he was terrified to see the man again. They hadn't spoken once since the night in the hospital and it wasn't like Timothée had texted him because he hadn't. He was scared that Armie would tell him to fuck off. He wasn't sure if he could handle that. He decided to just go for it since they'd have to be with each other all night. 

T-look we have to hang out tonight and I don't want it to be weird just tell me if you're actually going to try tonight

A-I'm an actor I'll just act like being in the same room as you doesn't make me physically ill. 

Timothée winced at the older mans words and dropped his phone on the bed. The baby shifted most likely due to the influx of anxious energy through Timothée's system. Timothée pressed his hand to his bump and prayed that the baby would behave all night and that he wouldn't cry. Both things were a gamble at this point.

He went through the motions of getting ready before getting in the car and heading to the event. He went through the interviews as quickly as he could and attempted to dodge most questions that he felt uncomfortable with. Questions about the baby came up and he would just smile and change the subject. He knew it was pretty obvious at this point but he just didn't feel like he owed anyone an explanation or an answer. 

When they moved towards the table he was expected to eat at the nausea he had been experiencing earlier in the day came back full force and he had to breathe through his nose slowly in order to not puke. He smiled at everyone, made jokes, laughed and by the time he was seated he was tired. 

Armie was still doing interviews and Timmy had his eyes on the door waiting for him to come in. His text earlier was still on the forefront of his mind but he was trying not to let himself think about it too much. Armie was allowed to be mad at him for what he did. He just really hoped that he wouldn't be too awful. 

He was taking a sip of his water when the man he waiting for walked in. He had on a white turtle neck and a jacket and he looked perfect as always. Like magnets, they're eyes locked on each other immediately and Timothée felt his chest ache when the older man let his eyes slide from his and to someone else. 

The blue eyed man purposely took a long time getting to his seat and Timothée knew that all eyes would be on them as soon as he sat down. He knew that people loved to see them together. Loved to imagine them kissing and being intimate. Loved to imagine them being Oliver and Elio. Timothée hated that he had the chance at that but he had ruined it miserably. 

He still wasn't sure if he wanted to be with Armie, but it felt off knowing that he had ruined his chances if he ever wanted to be. He had treated him nicer than most other guys and Timothée treated him like a toy. 

The baby kicked him roughly in the ribs causing him to choke on his water disrupting his thoughts. He sat the water down and pressed his palm to his abdomen in what he hoped was a discrete way. 

He felt a presence to his left and then smelt Armies cologne as he sat down. Timothée's hand pressed on his abdomen once more hoping the baby understood that it shouldn't be kicking him so hard during an award ceremony. If you're good during this god forsaken ceremony I promise to feed you the biggest piece of New York style pizza I can find in California. The baby settled like somehow it had heard Timothée's thoughts. 

Timothée awkwardly tilted his head down so that his chin was practically on his chest and turned to look to his left. He could see Armie typing on his cell phone and purposely ignoring his existence. 

He had never felt so uncomfortable next to Armie in his life. The feeling felt so foreign that he felt like a stranger in his own body because if he were in his own body he'd be leaning into the older man not pressing out of his space. 

Armie stopped typing and looked up to see Timmy watching him. Timmy looked away as quickly as possible and sat back in his chair. He could feels eyes in the room on him but he didn't feel like acting like he was on cloud 9. He felt miserable and he knew his face was easy to read. 

"Stop looking like that, people are going to talk and then it's going to be printed," Armie said and took a sip of the champagne on the table. 

"I can't look happy when I'm not," Timmy said quietly and tilted his body away from Armies. 

"I should be the one looking like you are right now, not you, you have no right to look upset," Armie scoffed. 

"I don't want to be here, I just want to get this over with so just don't talk to me if you're going to be a dick," Timmy hissed through his teeth attempting to be quiet. 

"I'm not being a dick I'm being honest," Armie said and shot a mean look at Timmy. 

"You're the dick in the situation and look at me still here to fucking praise you and give you an award, I have to go up and hug you like you're my best friend when in reality I can't stand sitting next to you," Armie said making Timmy feel even worse. 

"I deserve this—you being mean and honest, I know I do just please don't make a scene tonight let's just go up and act then not talk to each other the rest of the night," Timmy said and gave him an extremely fake smile hoping the people watching would think they were having a happy conversation. 

"Fine," Armie said and looked away from him. 

The rest of the night went slowly and when Armie presented his award Timmy went on stage like he was ecstatic to see Armie. The older man pulled him into a hug and Timothée let himself lean into. It could be the last hug he received from the other man and he wanted to savor it. 

When Armie pulled away Timothée found it hard to go up to the podium and pull out his speech. He read it, fumbling over the words and at the end right before he walked off he decided that now was as good of a time as any to announce the baby. 

"In about a month and a half I'll have a baby of my own and I hope this movie helps spread awareness and maybe make our future in regards to drugs a little cleaner for the next generations to come, thank you," he smiled and made his way off of the stage as quickly as possible. 

He could feel Armie following him and he just wanted to go home and never have to look the man in the eyes again. 

After the ceremony he went back to interviews and pictures and even took a few with Armie per request from the media. No one asked about any details when it came to the baby just the normal "congrats!" And,  "Are you excited?" And, "Is it a boy or a girl?" No one asked who the father was, although some tried to but Timothée immediately changed the subject before the actual question could come up. 

"I need to talk to you," Armie said and pulled on his arm. 

Timmy knew if he followed him outside it was going to look like they were leaving together but he didn't care at this point. He followed Armie out and waited for the man to speak. 

"Why'd you do it?" He asked making Timothée's mouth go dry. 

"To make me mad? To hurt me?" Armie asked getting louder than Timmy wanted him to be. 

"Where'd you do it?" He asked looking pissed. His face was becoming red and his eyes looked like glass.

"You don't even have to answer that, he told me you fucked him in my guest room during my party," Armie said and laughed humorlessly. 

"I'm sorry," Timothée whispered and let out a stressed breath. 

"I don't think you are," Armie said and folded his arms across his chest. 

"The most disgusting part of it all is that I miss you and I want you to move in with me still and I want to take care of you," Armie practically growled and pressed his palms to his eyes. 

"Then don't fucking want me god I don't know what you want me to say! I'm sorry I'm an asshole and I'm sorry I don't love you like you love me," Timmy said and bit down on his lip. 

"I'm sorry you hate me now, and I understand why you can't stand being near me, I don't deserve your help or—or your presence in general," he said breathily and ran his fingers through his carefully styled hair. 

"I want you to do a DNA test," Armie said making Timothée's chest tighten. 

His eyes instantly watered and he seriously wanted to disappear for crying in public outside of an event in an empty parking garage. He backed up from Armie and shook his head no. 

"You just want a DNA test so that you can prove you're the father and take the baby," Timothée said and laughed to himself. 

"God you want to punish me by taking it don't you? Well fuck you I'm—I'm not letting you do that!" He screamed angrily before pressing his hand to his chest. 

"I don't need you I can do this on my own!" He yelled feeling his heart race increase. 

"No you can't Jesus you're a mess Timothée, look at how you got into this mess! Drinking and sleeping around," Armie said cruelly and a part of Timothée knew the older man was being truthful but he also knew that he was speaking from a place of hurt. 

"Are you gonna run to Nick for help? The asshole can't even put on a god damn condom!" Armie spat angrily and pushed his fingers through his blond hair, messing it up. 

"I'm not running to anyone for help fuck you," Timothée muttered and turned to go back into the building. 

"I can't believe I ever thought that I was in love with you," Armie muttered with a humorless chuckle. 

Timothée stopped and held his breath as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. "I told you, you weren't." 

"I think I was but with the you that I knew in Crema, this," Armie said gesturing towards Timothée. "Isn't the person I fell in love with." 

"This version of you—the fame monster you've become, the person who fucks models, and drinks too much, and smokes too much, the person who only thinks about themselves constantly and doesn't care whose heart they break," Armie spit angrily. 

"I don't even know this person at all, and quite fucking frankly I don't want to know this version of you, I miss Timmy, the boy I fell in love with and who I thought loved me back, he didn't care about fame he just wanted to make art," Armie finished leaving Timothée feeling gutted. 

Timothée left Armie and quickly made his way back to the front entrance of the venue. He kept his head down hoping no one could tell that his heart had just been smashed into pieces. 

"Tim!" Brian called out excitedly most likely wanting to introduce the young actor to someone. 

Timothée looked up and knew that he looked like shit as soon as Brian's face fell and the man quickly excused himself from his conversation. 

"Let's get you home," the older man said and squeezed Timothée to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still sticking with this story! Love your comments thank you for sharing what you think with me ❤️❤️


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy is sad and goes to see someone

"Sweetie can I get you anything to eat?" His mother asked from his doorway.

Timothée didn't turn to face her, he really didn't want her to see the tear tracks on his cheeks for the fourth day in a row. 

"No thanks," he mumbled, voice scratchy from disuse. 

He could hear his mom sigh before he felt her sit down on the bed. "I'm worried about you." 

"I'm fine, really, just down," he replied and this time turned to see her face. 

"You aren't eating, all you do is sleep, the baby is due in less than a month and I don't think you're ready," she said gently and carded her fingers through his hair.

"He hates me, they both hate me, I'm going to have a baby all on my own," he whispered and closed his eyes. 

"I thought I could do it—just me and a baby but I don't think I can." 

His mom let out a breath, "I'm here, your father is here, we won't let you do this alone." 

"I was so stupid momma, I hurt them both and now I'm screwed," he said and sat up looking down at his belly. 

"You're a strong boy Timothée, no more feeling sorry for yourself, in weeks you're going to have a baby that needs you," she said and stood up. 

He watched her leave the room and as much as he hated to admit it, she was right. He was feeling sorry for himself when in reality he had brought everything on himself. He needed to buck up and face the consequences. The baby was going to need him to be strong and he was going to be doing it all on his own. 

Armie was right, the fame had turned him into a monster. 

He hefted himself out of the bed and cursed when he felt his pelvis begin to throb. The baby had put on another half pound since his last appointment and his hips weren't handling the extra weight very well. He pushed his sock covered feet into his slides, the only shoes he could get on himself, and opened the door to his childhood bedroom.

"I should go down to L.A and kick those grown men's asses," Timothée could hear his father say angrily. 

"How dare he groom our son into loving him since he was 19?! To what? Just to leave him when he needs him the most?" His dad asked angrily. 

"I know, I'm not happy either but Timothée is 22, he's old enough to know better and understand consequences," his mother said making his dad scoff. 

"Twenty-two is nothing compared to a thirty-two year old man Nicole! And now our son is curled up in his bedroom, nine months pregnant and crying all day!" His dad yelled sounding frustrated. 

Timothée figured he should make himself known so he stepped into the living room. His father immediately relaxed visibly and tried to curl his lips into a smile for Timothée's benefit. 

"Hey buddy, how're you feeling?" He asked making Timothée feel grateful for having such a supportive dad. 

"I—Uh think I'm gonna head to my apartment," he said clearing his throat. 

His dads gaze shot to his mother and Timothée could tell that the man didn't want him to leave.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" His mom asked. 

Timothée fidgeted and nodded, "I need to grow up and figure shit out on my own." 

Timothée's father crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't have to do this alone." 

Timothée smiled sadly. "I do though, I can't keep crying over a guy who doesn't want me anymore." 

"I'll text you when I get there, don't worry I'm going to be fine." 

"Nicole he's 9 months pregnant! Walking the streets of New York City alone," his father muttered to his mother quietly sound disapproving. 

"I'll be fine dad, je t'aime," He said before hugging him and then his mother. 

His walk back to his apartment was slow and slightly off center due to his shift in gravity. The baby was damn heavy and every step felt like he had weights strapped onto his ankles. He had no idea how he had gotten so unlucky as to be carrying a nearly ten pound baby on his skinny frame. He had only gained 18 pounds and practically ten pounds belonged to the baby alone. 

He made his way into his building and sighed as he closed the door to his apartment and leaned against it. His living room was covered in baby things he had been getting sent since his announcement at the award ceremony. A box to a matte white crib laid still unassembled in its box against the couch and Timothée knew he was going to have to put it together eventually. 

Kicking off his shoes, he stepped into the room and carefully lowered himself to the floor. He felt like crying and he knew he would most likely allow himself to later but for now he needed to be a responsible parent and put together his child's crib.

An hour and a half in and Timothée had finally allowed himself to cry. He was tired, heartbroken, starving and he couldn't figure out the instructions for the crib. He had to stop himself multiple times from calling Armie to beg him to help him. Armie wouldn't come over to help him, the man hated him. 

When he reached the two hour mark and the crib was still barely half put together a knock sounded at the door. Timothée wiped the tears off of his cheeks hurriedly and pushed himself up slowly to see who was there. He opened the door and was surprised to see his dad standing on the other side. 

"What're you doing here?" He asked clearing his voice and wiping his eyes again. 

His dad sighed and spoke in quick French before taking in his sons puffy eyes. "Thought you'd be hungry."

Timothée's eyes trailed down to the bag in his fathers hands and he almost smiled. Instead he sniffled pathetically and fell against his dads chest.

"Thanks," he whispered tearfully and allowed his father to bear most of his weight as the older man pulled them both back into the apartment. 

His father took in the state of the apartment and rubbed his sons hair. "You know, I built both you and your sister's cribs." 

Timothée pulled away and wiped his snotty nose on his sleeve like he used to when he was little. 

"I can do it," he said pathetically knowing that he definitely couldn't do it himself. 

"Why don't you sit and eat while I put it together," his father suggested and pushed Timothée towards the couch. 

The bag of food was deposited onto his lap and Timothée sighed and watched as his dad began putting together the crib. He ate the sandwich his dad brought him slowly and enjoyed the comfortable silence for awhile as his dad worked. 

"Dad?" Timothée asked and sat his wrapper down on the coffee table. His dad lifted his head as he twisted a screw into place. 

"Was I an awful baby? Did I cry all the time?" Timothée asked and looked down at his belly. 

His dad laughed, "of course you were, all babies are kind of awful." 

Timothée sighed prompting his dad to elaborate. "You were clingy and you didn't like your mother and I to be out of your sight until you were three." 

"Great," Timothée sighed and winced at a particularly hard kick to his ribs. 

"I'm sure your baby is going to be well behaved," his dad smiled. 

"With its prospective fathers I highly doubt that," Timothée muttered. 

"If anyone can handle single parenthood it's you, show the world how amazing you are," his dad said and screwed in the last screw.

"Where do you want it?" 

Timothée smiled at the sight of the assembled crib. He put his arms out to his father silently asking to be helped up. His father obliged and pulled him to his feet. 

"Thanks," he smiled and ran his hands along the smooth wood. 

"Put it in my room," Timothée said and arched his back. 

"I can do this," he nodded to himself as he watched his dad push the crib into his bedroom.

His dad turned and looked at Timothée with worried eyes. 

"Your mom told me that he wanted to step up and take care of you," his dad said and cleared his throat. 

Timothée looked down at his belly and rubbed a hand against it. " I don't want to be taken care of." 

"Why not?" His dad asked. 

"Look, he's just saying it out of obligation, he wouldn't want me if I wasn't pregnant," he paused. "I was his experiment and he was going to get sick of me at some point and I didn't want to stick around and wait for it to happen."

His dad sighed and rubbed his temples. "You don't know that." 

"I do dad, I'm not relationship material, people just want to sleep with me and then they think they love me but they don't, and I told him that he didn't mean it but he insisted that he did, and last time I saw him he admitted that he never loved me so I was right, I need to just move on," Timothée said and let his back hit the wall, attempting to take some pressure off of his hips. 

"Timo—

"Dad seriously I don't want to talk about it it'll just make me cry again and I don't feel like doing that right now," Timothée whispered and pleaded with his eyes for his dad not to keep talking. 

"I think you should talk to him and tell him that you're in love with him," his dad said anyways and reached out to squeeze his shoulder. 

"What? I'm—I'm not in love with him," Timothée rolled his eyes as they began to tear up. 

"No matter how many times you tell yourself that, it won't make it true," his dad smiled sadly and pressed his lips to his hair. 

"I have to get home are you going to be okay?" He asked as Timothée wiped his eyes. 

"Yeah," he mumbled with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"I love you buddy I want you and this baby to be happy." 

"Dad?" Timothée called out before his dad left. 

The older man turned to his son and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah buddy?" 

"Have I—have I changed? Am I monster?" He asked quietly. 

His dad let out a sigh. "You've changed, but you haven't done anything that can't be reversed or remedied." 

"I mean," he gestured towards Timothée's belly. "Besides that of course." 

His dad left and Timothée cursed under his breath. Was he the one standing in the way of his own happiness? Was he the one self sabotaging? Had he really changed into a fame hungry monster who only partied and slept around?

He pushed away from the wall and slowly made his way to his bedroom. He picked his coat up and slipped on his slides before walking out of his apartment. The December air was frigidly cold and it instantly froze his cheeks and nose. He walked as fast as he could and winced every time his hips throbbed. 

"Timothée can I have a picture?!" A man with a huge camera asked. Timothée sighed and wished he didn't have to deal with paparazzi. 

"I'm kinda in a hurry," he said to the man and sighed as he began walking with him. 

"Come on just one picture? It could feed my family for the month man, I'm just tryin to get by here," the guy said making Timothée feel guilty. 

He slowed down and regretted wearing a stained hoodie, an overcoat, pajama pants and slides. 

"Yeah okay, quickly though please," he muttered and let the guy take a picture of him surely looking a mess. 

"Thanks man, haven't gotten any pictures of you for a few weeks," the guy said making Timothée sigh. 

"Yeah that was on purpose," he responded. 

"Going to see someone?" The guy asked as Timothée began walking. 

"The baby daddy?" 

Timothée kept his eyes on the ground and hoped the guy would leave him alone. 

"Heard it was one of your former directors, any comment?" 

"No comment," Timothée said even though he wanted to scream at the guy and throw his camera on the pavement. 

"So that's a yes?" The guy asked making Timothée mutter angrily in French. 

"Look man, I just want to get where I'm going please just leave me alone, I gave you the picture," Timothée said making the guy smile a mean hearted smile. 

"Nothing's better than a good headline with a story man just makin' a livin'," the guy smiled showing yellowing teeth. 

"Yeah," Timothée muttered and continued to walk. 

The man eventually stopped following him but he knew that there was going to be photos of him all over and new rumors most likely within the hour. He wasn't looking forward to it but there wasn't really anything that he could do. He kept his head down for the rest of his walk and hoped that no one else would recognize him. 

By the time he reached his destination his heart was pounding with nervousness and his hands had gone sweaty. He got clearance with the doorman immediately and they told him the apartment number that he needed. When he reached the door he knocked twice and thought about running back to the elevator. However, before he could even attempt to waddle away the door opened and blue eyes were staring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I have been BUSY which keeps me from writing! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!! 
> 
> If any of you would possibly share this go fund me I would be eternally grateful 🥰🥰🥰
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/8rru8e-england-study-abroad-trip?sharetype=teams&member=1752050&rcid=r01-155099029707-0b4990add06b4c2f&pc=ot_co_campmgmt_w

**Author's Note:**

> This is MPREG so please don’t read if that’s not your thing :) and leave me a comment if you’re interested in this continuing I’m quite excited about it :) and yes Timmy will most likely be sleeping with more people than just Armie, just a warning ⚠️ Chapters will get longer and I will add tags as I go :)


End file.
